Far From Home
by pinkrose34
Summary: After Arnold and his friends find his parents, he decides to stay in San Lorenzo with them while Helga and the gang go back to Hillwood. Over the next 8 years, Helga and Arnold continuously send letters to each other as good friends. Will this time away from each other draw them closer together?
1. Prologue

**Arnold and his classmates took a trip to San Lorenzo, sort of as a class field trip. Though the class was excited, Arnold had one thing on his mind: to find his parents. With the help of Gerald, Helga, and the rest of the gang, they were able to help Arnold make it happen.**

"Well, this has been one crazy trip, hasn't it?" said Arnold.

"You said it man," responded Gerald.

"Yeah, if you're referring to getting lost and starving to death in the jungle and almost getting killed by that crazy buffoon La Sombra," said a very exhausted Helga.

"But despite all that, we were able to find my parents alive and well, save the Green Eyed People and defeat La Sombra," defended Arnold. That was his purpose for coming to San Lorenzo after all. And he was finally able to reunite with his parents. Everything in life seems to be falling into place. Except for one thing…or one person that is.

Helga let out a sigh. _I have to stop arguing with him if I want us to get along. _"Well, whatever floats your boat, football head. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some sleep to catch up on before we head home since I practically wasn't able to sleep this entire stinking trip." With that, she went back to the hut where the rest of the girls of the class stayed.

"That might explain why she's grumpy all the time," Gerald whispered to his best friend. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna get our stuff together since we'll be going home soon. You coming Arnold?"

"Gerald, you know I've decided to stay here with my parents in San Lorenzo."

"Yeah I know, but Arnold, are you sure about that? I mean staying here means that you're going to be leaving your friends – including yours truly – and your grandparents back in Hillwood. That also means you'll be away from Helga."

Arnold stared at Gerald with a confused expression on his face. _He knows that the last person on earth I want to be around with is Helga G. Pataki. Unless he saw…_

"That's right Arnold. Back in the jungle, I found you two well before I called your names. I saw what you and Helga did."

"You mean, you saw us kiss?!" Arnold could feel his face getting warm.

"Yup. But don't worry; your secret is safe with me. So I don't get it. Before that, I thought you couldn't stand being around Helga."

"I thought so too. But now I'm not so sure. One minute, she's my worst nightmare – always calling me names and pulling pranks on me. The next, she's… a good friend who helps me. I don't know what to think of her now."

"Well man, you better figure it out soon and talk to her before we leave," warned Gerald.

A few hours later, there was hustle and bustle around San Lorenzo as Mr. Simmons and his students prepare to go back to Hillwood. Everyone, except for Arnold that is.

Arnold saw this as the perfect time to talk to Helga alone. _I have to know how she feels about me. This might be the last time I see her…for good._

After much thought, Arnold built enough courage to talk to his arch nemesis. "Helga, can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of important."

_Oh my beloved wants to talk to me in private? I bet it's about that kiss we had the other night in the jungle. Keep it together Helga, don't let your guard down. _

"Sure, football head, but it better be quick. I don't want the bus to leave without me."

"It won't take long, I promise."

He took her to the other side the village where there wasn't much commotion going on.

"So Helga," Arnold said as he scratched the back of his head. "What happened back there in the jungle…when we were sitting together by the fire and we…you know…kissed? Was that also heat of the moment like with what happened with us on the top of the FTi building or do you still… hate me?"

Helga was silent for a moment. _This is your chance to tell him how you feel. Who knows if you're going to see each other again? _But somewhere in her heart is telling her to do otherwise.

Coming off annoyed, Helga responded, "Look Arnold. I don't hate you, ok? I mean how can you hate someone who always looked on the bright side? Who saved the neighborhood from Sheck? Who would go at great lengths to see his parents again? I told you once before bukko," her voice trailed off as she started to calm down. "….I think you're….okay. I mean, you're right, that was just a heat of the moment back there in the jungle. So, what I'm trying to say is…" Helga did her very best not to be sad and have her words come out strong. She looked at Arnold in the eye, "…I like you but I don't like you like you."

For some reason, Arnold felt disappointed at her answer. Then again, it's Helga; she's not the type of person to fall in love. _But why is it that when Lila said the same thing to me in the past, it didn't hurt me as much as it does now with Helga saying it? _

Arnold did his best to hide his disappointment. "Well, ok Helga. If that's how you feel." _There's no use telling her what that kiss meant to me. I don't want this feeling to get worse than it already is. But for some reason, I don't want us to drift apart. I need do something so that this won't happen._

"Well Helga, since that's how you feel, maybe we can…you know…not fight anymore and be friends?" Arnold never thought in his life he would be asking Helga G. Pataki to be friends.

"Nice going football head. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm going home and your staying here with your parents, remember?"

_What a way to ruin the moment Helga. _"What I mean is, we can write to each other, sort of like pen pals?"

Helga was surprised by the gesture. _Arnold my beloved wants to keep in touch with me? Oohh I'm going to faint._ "I don't get Arnoldo, why out of everyone in our class would you want to be friends with me, let alone write to me? What about tall hair boy over there?"

"Who, Gerald? Of course I'm going to keep in touch with him. He's my best friend. The reason I was thinking of also staying in touch with you as also is…well…even though sometimes you pull all those pranks on me and call me names, I know that deep deep down you're a nice person. And I really like it when you do show it, like when helped me save the neighborhood and just now helping me find my parents. What I'm trying to say is…" Arnold could feel his cheeks getting red. "I would like to know more about the nice side of you. If that's ok."

Helga was speechless, something that rarely happens. _Oh my handsome football headed lug, I can't believe you're really up for this. There's nothing more in this world that I would rather have._

Realizing that Arnold was still waiting for an answer, Helga slapped herself to get out of her trance and responded._ "_Sure, sure Arnold, we can try this pen pal thing of yours but on one condition."

"What's that?"

She stared at Arnold in the eye and said sternly, "not ONE soul must know about this football head, not even Geraldo over there. Got it?" _I hope Arnold understands that I still have a reputation to keep. If word gets out that I'm staying in touch with him, rumors will fly about and then it would be the end of the fearsome Helga G. Pataki._

"Of course, Helga. It will just be between you and me…and Phoebe." Arnold winked at Helga. He knew she is going to tell someone about this, and who else but none other than her best friend? Helga just rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"Helga! Helga, where are you? The bus is about to leave!" shouted Phoebe, who was waiting for Helga by the bus.

"Well, you'd better go out there and say your goodbyes to your little friends football head."

"Of course Helga."

Then they walked together towards the bus as the rest of the class was waiting for them.

Mr. Simmons spoke first. "There you two are. I was afraid we were going to have to warrant another search party. " Then he turned to Arnold. "Arnold, I'm going to miss you. You are one of the most inspirational students I've ever taught. I'll never forget you."

"Thanks Mr. Simmons. You're an amazing teacher yourself." Arnold said as he gave him a hug.

Then one by one, the students said their good-byes to Arnold as they entered the bus.

"Don't forget to write to me man, ok?" Gerald told his best friend.

"Don't worry Gerald, I will," he responded as they did their secret handshake and hugged.

Helga was the last one to say her farewell. "Well, it's been nice knowing you football head. I'm sure we'll see each other again eventually. And when we do, you'd better watch out for good ol' Betsy and the 5 avengers," she said as she shook her fists Arnold.

Arnold just smiled at her. "Whatever you say, Helga."

And Arnold watched and waved good-bye to them as they left the village for the airport.

Back at home in Hillwood, with Helga and Phoebe locked in Helga's room, she told Phoebe the whole story about Arnold.

"Helga, when Arnold asked you how you felt about that kiss, that would have been the perfect opportunity to tell him your feelings to him, especially since you two might never see each other again. Why didn't you say anything?"

Helga sighed and just stared at the floor. "Because Pheebs, I can't do that to him. I helped him find his parents. I've seen how much he longs to be with them. If I tell him how I feel, he might have a second thought about staying with his parents. Who am I to take it away from him?"

"But Helga, nevertheless, the decision of whether to stay in San Lorenzo with his parents or go home with us was still up to him."

"Yeah I know, but there's something else. It didn't feel like it was the right time to say it. While I was laying on the floor in the hut, I got to thinking about Arnold and my feelings towards him and thinking I realized…" she said as she looked up at Phoebe. "That we're only nine years old. We have our whole lives ahead of us. And if it really is meant to be, we will see each other again someday and hopefully, maybe someday I'll tell him that I love him and that it won't be in 'the heat of the moment.'"

"Helga, this isn't like you to let your guard down so easily. What happened to the Helga I know, the fighter, the fearless Helga?"

Helga gave her best friend a small, hopeful smile and patted her shoulder. "She's still here, Pheebs. She's just doing the right thing for once so that one of the most important people in her life can be happy. He deserves it after all that he has done for all of us here in Hillwood."

"That's so sweet of you Helga, I don't think I've ever seen you do something this selfless before. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Phoebe. Now remember, not one soul must know about this, got it?"

"You bet, Helga. Anything for my best friend."


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**It is eight years after the P.S. 118's fourth grade class's adventure in San Lorenzo. This whole time, Arnold wasn't able to return to Hillwood, but he has been constantly writing to Gerald and Helga. They are all now 18 years old and his friends are in their second semester of their senior year at Hillwood High School. **

Phoebe and Gerald walked Helga home after another long, tiring day at school.

"Man, I can't believe what we have to do for our English project. Read a Shakespeare play and present it to the class? And play a scene from it? Who knew that our 4th grade teacher was going to be our high school English teacher?" complained Gerald.

"Ah, put a sock in it Geraldo, there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, we all know that Simmons has it in for that sappy stuff," said Helga.

"I'm afraid Helga's right Gerald. After all, the class is called 'Shakespeare 101.' It's a two-month project after all, so we have plenty of time. Besides, I must say I like the one I chose for our group."

"Oh yeah, Pheebs? What's so great about it? Is it the tragic death of half of the cast?" interjected Helga dramatically.

Phoebe laughed at her best friend's response. "On the contrary Helga, _Much Ado About Nothing _is a comedy play. It's the story of two couples. One couple falls in love and desire to declare to it to the world. On the other hand, the other couple struggles to confess their feelings toward one another and hide it by exchanging insults. There's even a part when one of the characters pretends to be dead."

"Wow, a person who fakes death? What for?" asked Helga with sudden eagerness.

"You'll have to read it to find out for yourself Helga," giggled Phoebe.

"I didn't even know comedy was in Shakespeare's vocabulary. All right babe, you can count me in," Gerald said to Phoebe as he kissed her on the check.

_Man, those two have been inseparable since Gerald asked Phoebe to homecoming freshman year. They make such a cute couple. You can really tell how deeply they love and care for each other. I'm so happy for them and jealous at the same time. Someday I hope to have what they have with…_

"So Helga, have you heard from Arnold yet?" Gerald's voice interrupted Helga's train of thought. Helga decided to tell Gerald about her and Arnold exchanging letters shortly after he got together with Phoebe. He wasn't too surprised with the news based on how Arnold reacts every time she comes up in their conversations.

"Nope, not recently. You?"

"No, me neither. It's ok, I'm sure it'll be soon. At least he's able to send his letters first class so we can get them sooner."

"I know that Geraldo, you think I've gotten used to that fact after writing to him for eight years," responded the blond haired teen as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Helga…I just really miss him that's all."

"It's ok Gerald, I miss him too," said Helga as she tries to remember their romantic moment in the jungle eight years ago. _I don't ever want to forget the most beautiful moment we've ever shared._

"I miss him too. He's such a good friend to us all," said Phoebe. "Didn't he apply to Heighten University like the rest of us?"

"Yea babe, but he hasn't heard back from them yet," sighed Gerald.

"Well, I hope he gets in like we did. It would be nice for the four of us to go to school together again," said Phoebe.

Before they knew it, they arrived at Helga's house, with her mom parked out front.

"Oh hey kids! Why the gloomy faces?" asked Miriam as she got out of her car.

"It's nothing Mom. We're all just tired that's all."

"Ahh that's too bad. Do you think you have enough energy to help me bring in the groceries?"

"Yeah mom. In a sec." Helga turned to Phoebe and Gerald. "You lovebirds go on ahead. I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, Helga," said Phoebe as she gave her best friend a hug.

"See you later Helga," said Gerald as he high-fived her. Helga then watched them happily as they walked away with his arm around Phoebe's waist.

Inside the kitchen, as Helga was helping her mom put away the groceries, Helga spotted a bottle of alcohol in one of the grocery bags and got worried.

"Mom, what's with the vodka? Did you fall off the wagon? You've been doing so well these past couple of years."

Her mother smiled at her. "Relax honey. That vodka is for your dad. His birthday is coming up and I got him that for his birthday. Plus it's also to celebrate that he was finally able to get a job as manager of that electronic store over by 17th avenue. We both know that getting that job really did cheer him up especially after Big Bob's Beepers went out of business almost 8 months ago_._

"Don't worry, Helga. I enjoy my new life now. I love my job in Real Estate because it's not too stressful so I can still have time to take care of this family. And to spend more time with you of course. I regret not being there for you when you were younger."

Helga let out a huge sigh of relief. When her mom decided to quite drinking two years ago, she went through a lot of stuff, including attending alcohol anonymous meetings and staying at a rehab center for a bit. It was a big struggle for her and the family, but it was worth it. As Miriam's alcohol addiction gradually died down, so did her ignorance towards Helga. She started to be more attentive to her younger daughter and Helga finally has a mother to love and adore and she never wants her mother to go down that road again.

Helga couldn't help but smile and hug her mom. "Thanks mom, it means a lot to me." Then she looked around to see that the kitchen table is empty. "Well, it seems that all the groceries are put away. I'm going to head to my room."

"Alright Helga thanks honey. By the way, you got a letter from that friend of yours in San Lorenzo. It's with the rest of the mail by the phone."

"Got it mom thanks!" Helga yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Before Helga read the letter from Arnold, she locked her door and changed into grey sweats and a white t-shirt and plopped onto her bed. Even after eight years of receiving letters from Arnold, her heart always skips a beat when she begins to read each one.

"Oh Arnold my football-headed lug, you write yet another to me. I enjoy every single letter I receive from you. I feel like I get closer to you with each letter even though we're worlds apart. Oh my love, I can barely wait to unfold what wonders you tell me." She opened the letter and started to read:

_Dear Helga,_

_Congrats on getting into Highten University! I haven't heard from them yet, but I hope it's soon. But even if I don't get in, my family and I are still planning on moving back to Hillwood during the summer._

_ That's great to hear about your dad was finally able to land a job a manager of an electronic store. _

_ So besides all that, how are things going with you? How's school and everyone? As for me, I'm doing well, although the weather here makes me wish we had air conditioning._

_ Everyone here is just fine. Remember that medicine book that I've been telling you about, the one my parents have been writing for the Green-Eyed People? Well, they're almost done with it after all these years, but they still have some remedies to include. Mom and Dad are out right now in the jungle finding herbs that will help cure the common cold. I know it sounds silly – to make our own remedy when we can just go to the store and buy medicine. But the villagers here in San Lorenzo and the Green Eyed People don't like that stuff – they say it's not natural and we should stick to the recourses that mother nature has given us. They do have a point, but I guess it's harder when you live in the city like we did. _

_ Myra is doing fine as well. She just turned 6 last week. For her birthday, I made her a little flower crown with the flowers I got from the nearby flower patch. I know it's not much, but hey I love making my little sister happy. She __never__ gets tired of the stories I tell her. I've must have told her a thousand stories by now – from the legends that Gerald tells us to the crazy things that happen between you, me, and our classmates. Her favorite one is the story of the ghost bride because she loves the part where we all went to the cemetery that night to see if the legend is true and you and Curly became fake ghost brides to scare us. Myra was scared when I first told her the legend, but laughed so hard when I told her what we did. My parents were pretty amused by the story as well. _

_ I enjoy every moment I spend with my family. Over the years, I've gotten so much closer to my parents and my little sister. I hope someday you get the chance to see my parents again and meet Myra. I've told them so much about you (but not too much). Myra really wants to meet you. She can't believe that I'm friends with someone who used to bully me. I guess that does sound weird when you think about it, huh? But it's ok. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I forgive you for the way you were treating me when we were kids. You made up for this these past eight years by showing to me what a nice person you really are. I always knew you had it in you. I just hope that someday when we see each other again your bullying side doesn't come back as well. (You might give Myra bad ideas haha). _

_ Hope to see you soon. Take care always._

_Best Wishes,_

_Arnold_

Helga could not help but read the letter again and again. She immediately took out a piece of blank stationary paper and started to write her reply to Arnold. Afterwards, she went into her closet and pulled out a rather big box. Inside it was full of past letters that Arnold wrote to her. She kissed the letter that she just got from him and put it in the box. _I can't wait for the day until we see each other again. I promise you I will not screw it up._


	3. Chapter 2:The Announcement

Within a few hours, Helga finished her letter and mailed it right away.

Later that night, Helga lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Arnold and her family.

_It's amazing how we were able to stay in touch all these years. I never thought this would happen. I actually thought that he would lose interest in me and stop writing to me. But every month or so I get a letter from him telling me all sorts of things – from what happens between him and his family and the adventures he goes on. He even tells me more personal things like his fears, hopes, and dreams. Even though we're so far away, I've never felt so close to you, my football-headed lug. I love you. I always have._

She changed her gaze from her ceiling to her closet, the place where she had her secret Arnold shrine and hid her volumes of poetry books dedicated to Arnold.

_Man, it feels like just yesterday I got rid of my Arnold shrine when it was actually over a year ago around the same time as Mom was getting treated for her alcohol addiction and started to be more attentive to me. Come to think of it, it was also around that time when Dad's business was starting going downhill._

Oddly enough, Bob started to pay more attention to Helga shortly after Big Bob's Beepers closed down. She and Miriam were there for Bob for a long time trying to get him back on his feet. (Olga wasn't there because she is in the Peace Corps and was sent to Africa.) Through that hard time, Bob started to talk to Helga more and then he realize how much they both love wrestling. So they went on a few wrestling matches together since then.

When Helga told the news to Dr. Bliss that she finally got rid of her Arnold shrine and some of her books of poetry, Dr. Bliss was really proud of her. Dr. Bliss explained to her that she is finally getting the love she deserves from her parents, so she doesn't have to focus her love towards Arnold as strongly, although it is always ok for Helga to still love Arnold.

"Yup, everything is finally falling into place," Helga whispered to herself as she yawned. After a few more minutes, she was fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The a few days later at school, while Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald were in their Shakespeare 101 class with Mr. Simmons, an announcement was made over the P.A. system.

"Good morning students and faculty. This is your Senior Class President and Chair of the Prom Committee Rhonda Lloyd here to being you a special announcement. I'm sure you juniors and seniors are wondering what the theme will be for your perspective proms this year. So after much discussion with my fellow Prom Committee members, we have come to the following themes. The theme for the junior prom will be _Sail Away with Me _and the theme for the senior prom will be _Midnight in Paris. _I hope you are all satisfied with our theme choices. I know I am. We will start handing out prom tickets in two weeks. That is all, thank you."

After Rhonda made her announcement, the class full of seniors were talking to each other with excitement, including Gerald and Phoebe. Except for Helga, who just frowned and sat there with her arms crossed and eyes fixated at the clock, counting down the hours until school ends.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

During lunch, while Phoebe was in the bathroom, Gerald whispers to Helga, "I need to ask you a favor."

_This outta be interesting. _"That depends, what kind of favor tall hair boy?"

"I need you to help me ask Phoebe to prom."

Helga looked at Gerald with an arched eyebrow. "Why? Isn't it already obvious that the two of you are going to prom together?"

"Yeah, but I want to ask her in a special way, like the way other guys do it when they ask their dates to prom."

Helga sighed. She'll never understand why asking someone to the prom is as big and important as asking someone to marry them. But she wanted to make Phoebe happy. "Alright Gerald, if it means that much to you, fine. I'll help you ask Phoebe to prom."

"Thanks Helga. You alright."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and eat your sandwich. I can see your girlfriend coming back from the bathroom."

Just as Phoebe joined them, Rhonda and Lila walked up to their table to talk to them.

"Hi guys," said Rhonda cheerfully. "Gerald and Phoebe, I hope you two will consider going out for prom king and prom queen. You two are the hottest couple in our class after all."

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other and smiled. "You can count us in, Rhonda," said Phoebe.

"Great I'll give you guys more information as the time gets closer."

Helga was surprised. Phoebe, the quietist person she knows, running for prom queen? That doesn't sound like her. Then again, she hasn't been as soft-spoken since her boyfriend helped her gain her self-confidence.

Then Rhonda turned to Helga. "Helga, I hope your misfortunate event at last year's prom won't prevent you from going to prom this year."

Helga got really irritated. "What makes you think I'm even considering going this year princess? Prom is no where close to my agenda this year."

Lila spoke up. "But Helga, this would be the last year we would all be together before we go our separate ways for college. Prom night is a way to celebrate our last moments together."

"Look, I'm not going and that's final!"

Rhonda shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Ok, if you insist, Helga."

After they leave, Helga glared at Gerald and Phoebe and says sharply, "Not one word." And they continue with their lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Helga decided to walk home alone that day after school. On the way home she thought about prom and whether or not it was a good idea, especially after what happened last year. Just then, she heard her name being called in the distance.

"Helga! Helga, wait for me!"

She turned around to see that it was none other than her best friend.

"Hey Helga!" Phoebe said panting. "Sorry, but after what happened today lunch I figure I walk you home to make sure you're ok."

"Thanks Pheebs. You're an amazing friend. I'm ok for the most part. If you want, you can stay at my house and have dinner with us."

"Thanks for the offer, Helga. I would love to stay."

They walked together in silence until they reached Helga's house and walked into Helga's room. This whole time, Helga knew what Phoebe was going to say.

"Look Pheebs, I'm not going to prom. There is no way I'm going to let the same thing happen again."

"But Helga, before the incident, didn't you say yourself you were having a great time?"

"Yeah, so what? The incident just ruined the entire prom experience. If I go there again, the memory will just keep coming back to me. And I know people there will talk."

Phoebe's tone of voice changed from soft to stern. "So what Helga? You never let anything – and I mean anything – stop you before. If you really want to go to prom, then you shouldn't let this bother you. Plus, it's the 21st century. Who says you need a date? You can go solo. Bottom line is Helga, you should go because you want to go and not let anything stand in the way."

Helga stared at her friend in the eyes before she looked away and sighed in defeat. "Your right, Phoebe. I did have fun last year. And it would be nice to spend that important milestone with the friends we grew up with. But you still have to understand just how horrible the incident was for me. Ok, I'll think about going, but I can't make any promises."

"It's ok, Helga. It is a difficult decision given the situation you were in last year. You take your time. And if you want, I can treat you and pay for your ticket for you–– "

"No Pheebs. Thanks but that won't be necessary. I can take care of it myself."

"Alright Helga. Whatever works best for you. Now that I said my piece, let's get out our Physics book and start tackling those motion waves problems."

Then, they both started their homework problems and didn't discuss prom for the rest of the night. All the while, Helga kept thinking to herself, _what makes prom so damn important anyway?_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**[A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to review. I do want to let you know, though, that it might be a while before I publish the upcoming chapters because school has started for me. I promise you that I will finish the story. I won't leave you hanging =)****]**


	4. Chapter 3: Back in San Lorenzo (1 of 2)

**[A/N]: For the next couple of chapters, we will be in San Lorenzo to see how Arnold and his family are doing. It takes place two weeks after Helga sent her letter to Arnold. **

It is another beautiful morning in the village of San Lorenzo and Arnold is still sound asleep. He was having that dream again - the one of the beautiful girl with a pink bow in her golden blonde hair. They were spending time together at the park – having a picnic and walking around. Arnold has never met someone that has made him so…happy. They stopped walking when they reached a bridge that is over the river. Arnold feels nervous as he says to the girl, "I'm having the time of my life. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. In fact, I think that I'm…that is to I think I..…"

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! It's time to wake up!" shouted Myra as she was shaking her brother awake.

"Ughh, Myra. Leave me alone," groaned Arnold, who just rolled over in hopes to get back to his dream.

"Sorry Arnold. Mom wants me to wake you up. We're going into town for the weekend remember? I've got that sleepover with my friend Abby and you, Mom, and Dad have errands to run."

"Is that today already? All right, all right I'm up. I'll be in the kitchen in a minute."

After a few minutes, the Shortman family was sitting down together for breakfast. Miles started the conversation. "So, how did everyone sleep last night?"

"I slept well," responded Stella.

"Me too," said Myra. "Although I think out of the four of us, I think Arnold slept the best."

Stella smiled. "Now why do you say that Myra?"

"Because…when I went to his room to wake him up, he had a big smile on his face. He was probably dreaming of that girl again."

Their parents chuckled a bit as Arnold froze and his face started to turn red. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well Arnold, is this true?" asked Miles.

"Umm…I…uh...Maybe. I don't remember much of what I dreamt about," Arnold responded as he looked down at his breakfast. He remembered every moment of the dream. He just didn't want to talk about it. He's told them about it a few times, but even then he didn't tell them all the details.

"So Myra, are you excited for your first sleepover?" Arnold asked to change the subject.

"Yup. Can't wait! Oh yeah that reminds me, I have to double check to make sure I packed everything I need. Mom, Dad may I please be excused?"

"Yes Myra you may be excused," said Stella.

"Thanks mom," said Myra and she went to her room.

"So Arnold, have you heard from your friends back in Hillwood yet?" Stella asked her son.

"No mom, not yet. I sent them my letter about a month ago. I should hear from them any day now."

Miles was a bit confused. "I don't get it son. You and Myra go into town everyday for school. How come you don't e-mail them from the school computers? You can hear from them a lot faster than those letters."

"I know Dad," responded Arnold. "We've talked about that option and we decided to continue sending handwritten letters to each other. We think it's more personal that way. Plus, it's something to look forward to."

"I bet you look forward to Helga's letters more than you do with Gerald's," teased Miles.

"Miles!" nudged Stella. "Don't listen to him Arnold. I'm sure you look forward to hearing from both of them equally."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks Mom. Now if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to get my things together."

"Ok son. Better hurry, the bus will be here in 30 minutes," said Miles. After Arnold left, he whispered to his wife, "I still think he has a thing for Helga."

"Shhh! Miles!"

"Aw come now, Stella, you know I'm right about this. Lately, he looks so smitten whenever she's mentioned or gets a letter from her."

"I know, honey. But let him figure it out for himself. And until then, stop teasing him about it," said Stella as she pointed her finger to him.

"Whatever you say, Stella."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, the four of them, along with some of the other villagers, were on the bus on the way to town, which takes about half an hour. Along the way, Arnold kept staring at the window and couldn't stop thinking about the recurring dreams he's been having lately about that girl.

_Who is this girl I keep dreaming about? Why do I even dream of her? My dreams of her always start with seeing her push people around and showing that no one should mess with her. She kinda sounds like a bully now that think of it. But then again, once I started talking to her, that mean personality of hers just disappears. She's actually really nice and fun to be around, and in the dream, I always look forward to spending time with her. This girl makes me feel something I've never felt before, something really wonderful. So wonderful that my heart races whenever I think of her. The only problem is, I only see her in my dreams – she doesn't really exist. But then again, why do I feel like I've known her my whole life? And what important thing do I keep trying to tell her at the end of my dreams but never do? _

Before he knew it, they arrived into town. The first they did was they dropped Myra off at her friend's house. Then the three of them checked into a hotel. Once they were settled in, Arnold's parents left to go to the store to busy the supplies they need to finish their book for the Green Eyed People, as well as getting some groceries and other necessities to bring home. Arnold on the other hand went to the library to borrow some books for an assignment he's doing for his history class. He also had to pass by the store to buy some new clothes for himself, since some of his current clothes are worn out.

On the way back to the hotel, Arnold passed by the post office to pick up their mail. When he received them, he noticed that three of the letters were addressed to him. _Awesome! A letter from Helga and Gerald! I can't wait to read them. _The third letter was from none other than Heighten University. _Oh wow, finally! Heighten University! I've been waiting to hear from them forever! I'll wait until I get back to the hotel so I can open it with Mom and Dad._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Arnold arrived back to their hotel room, he noticed that his parents weren't there yet. So he sat down on the table and began to read the letter from Gerald.

_Hey Arnold,_

_ Glad to hear that everything's going ok with you, especially with your family. From what I've seen and read in your letters, you have the coolest and nicest parents I've ever known. They're so adventurous and courageous, not to mention they do so much to help others and still manage to take good care of you and Myra. And your sister seems really nice too. I gotta warn you though, she will give you a headache. At least that's the case between Timberly and me. _

_ My family is doing ok for the most part, nothing out of the ordinary. My folks are working hard as usual. Jamie-O moved out to live with his girlfriend. (Which means he's not around anymore to boss me around. Hallelujah!) And as for Timberly, she's almost done with 8th grade and soon she'll be in high school. And yes, the three of us still drive each other crazy. But hey, I think it's part of our job as siblings to annoy each other (a little forewarning for you)._

_ And as for my beautiful girlfriend, Phoebe, we're still as happy and in love as ever. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She inspires me to go great things and makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. I can't imagine my life without her. I want to marry her, Arnold. That's how serious I am about her. And she wants the same things as well. Of course, we're still in high school and about to start college so we decided not to get married until we're done with school and out on our own. And until that comes, I'm saving up to get her a promise ring as my graduation gift to her. _

_ I hear you about the weather over there, man. I'll never forget how hot it was when we went there in 4th grade. But never fear, I'm sure you'll be back here soon enough. Sure we have our hot days, but we also have our cold days and even the snowy days. Remember that time we had a snow day and your grandpa made an ice skating rink in the middle of the street just by hosing it down? Good times, my friend, good times._

_ So, you haven't heard from Heighten yet? Man, you better hear from them soon. The girls (Phoebe and Helga) and I are getting really anxious about it. We hope that you'll get in so we can spend our college years together. Anyways, if you don't get in, you still need to get your butt back here to Hillwood as soon as you can. You're missing out on all the stuff that's been going on with our friends. For one thing, Curly is no longer the creepy guy we used to know. Believe it or not man, he's practically normal now, so normal that we think there's something wrong with him. And another thing, Brainy and your ex-crush Lila started dating and they seem to be really hitting it off. I'd tell you more Arnold, but I think it's better if you come back here and find out for yourself._

_ As always, take good care of yourself Arnold. Hope to see you real soon._

_Your Buddy, _

_Gerald_

As Arnold was finishing reading Gerald's letter, his parents came in. "Hey son, what you got there?" asked Miles.

"It's a letter from Gerald. I also got a letter from Helga. And Heighten University."

"Did you open the one from the University yet?" asked Stella.

"Not yet. I was waiting for you two to come back. I wanted to open it with you."

"Well then, now that we're here, let's have at it. Open it," said Miles.

Arnold opened the envelope, but couldn't bring himself to read the letter. "I can't do this, I'm too nervous. Can one of you read it for me?"

"Ok son," said Miles taking the letter. As he started to read the letter, his smile turned into a frown. "Oh no, Arnold. This doesn't look so good…"


	5. Chapter 4: Back in San Lorenzo (2 of 2)

"I didn't get in, did I Dad?" asked Arnold.

"I didn't say that son. Stella, you'd better take a look at this and tell me what you think."

Stella looks at the letter and also frowns, "Well…it's not that bad."

Arnold was really getting impatient. "Please just tell me already!"

"Well," started Stella, "You didn't get in exactly…. They put you on the waiting list."

"What? I don't understand. Did they say why I was put on the waiting list?"

"Well, not really. Just that they had so many qualifying applicants and they don't have enough room to accept them all," said Stella as she was rereading the letter.

"Oh man! I can't believe it! This school is perfect for me! It offers everything I'm looking for in a college, and my friends will be there." Arnold let out a huge sigh. "I was so sure I was going to get accepted. I've studied and worked hard for my good grades, plus I do other activities outside of school. Maybe it wasn't good enough. Maybe I shouldn't have my hopes too high for something like this."

Miles walked over to Arnold and gave him a pat on the back. "Arnold, don't be so hard on yourself. Heighten University is a tough school to get into. Don't lose hope son. You didn't get rejected; you're on the waitlist. So you still have a chance to get in until the admissions deadline in June."

"Yeah Dad, I guess your right. If you need me, I'll be in my room." With that, he took his stuff and brought it to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arnold sat in his bed, thinking about what to do to keep his mind off of college. Then he remembered that he hasn't read Helga's letter yet. He goes over to his bag and takes the letter and sits back on his bed. As he opens it, he notices that Helga also included some pictures of her and their friends with descriptions on the back of each one. He decides to read the letter first before looking at the pictures.

_Dear Arnold,_

_ That's great to hear that your parents are almost done with that medicine book for the Green Eyed People! They've been working on that for as long as I can remember. Then again, I remember you told me that they also experiment the remedies to make sure they'll actually work. And they still manage to spend time with you and Myra?! Now that's what I call parents of the year! _

_ As for my parents, their parenting skills are slowly improving. I can tell my mom loves her job in real estate. As for my dad, he's not used to being the ultimate boss, but at least his position is not as stressful. I know you're probably wondering why didn't Bob just transition to selling cell phones instead of beepers? Well then, it wouldn't be called Big Bob's Beepers now, would it? Besides, he had too much pride in his beepers to make any changes to his "empire." Anyways, as you can probably tell, they're both pretty busy with work, but at least we all get to spend time together as family. Isn't it great, Arnold? I finally have parents that I can love and rely on, something I've been wanting for a long time._

_ But as for Olga, we're still as different as night and day, so it's hard sometimes to get along with her, especially since she's little miss perfect with a very girly attitude. She's in the Peace Corps right now helping establish a school somewhere in Zimbabwe, Africa, so we won't see her for another year. At least when she is here, we do try to spend time together, even if it's something as simple as going out for ice cream. I know it's not much, but it's something._

_ As for the rest of our friends, well nothing much has happened with them. In case you haven't noticed, I included some pictures of us to see how we're doing. _

_ You haven't heard from Heighten University yet? That's crazy talk! I mean really, how long does it take for them to make a decision of whether or not to accept you? You'll get, Arnold, I'm sure of it. I know you – you are as bright and studious as the rest of us. And if by any chance they're stupid enough to reject you, it will not be the end of the world, even though it may feel like it. Think about it, you're still coming back here with your family anyways, right? So if you really want to go to Heighten, you could go to a community college and transfer there later. And I hear there's one that's about a 10-15 minute drive away from Heighten, so we'll still all be able to spend time together. It may not be what we all planned, but hey at least you'll be a heck of a lot closer than San Lorenzo. How does that sound for a back up plan?_

_ Well, got to go now. My homework won't do itself. You take care now football head so we can see you again in one piece!_

_Best wishes,_

_Helga _

As Arnold was finishing reading, his frown turned into a smile. Words of encouragement from Helga about college were all he needed to brighten his day. He then put down her letter and started to look at the pictures she sent him.

One was of Gerald standing behind Phoebe with his arms around her waist. The description on the back read: "The lovebirds at the bowling alley celebrating Phoebe's 18th birthday." Judging from their smiles, Arnold can see what Gerald tells him in his letters about Phoebe – how they truly and deeply love each other. _Gosh Gerald, you're so lucky to have found love. I hope to find love someday soon and be as happy with her as you are with Phoebe. _Helga included two more pictures from the same event. One is where she, Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena, Lila, and Rhonda made funny faces for the camera and another with Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene, and Curly making "macho" poses with the bowling balls. On the back of the boys picture, Helga wrote: "The only two people missing from this picture is Brainy 'cuz – he was sick – and you football head." _Bowling is one of the things I haven't done in a long time. One of the things I'm going to do when I get home is go bowling again. Hopefully we won't have to enter a tournament with Coach Wittenberg again._

Another picture was of all their friends including Helga on what looks like a baseball field. The back read: "The gang and I after a game of baseball on Gerald field against the juniors. Yes, we still call it 'Gerald field.'" Looking at smiles on their faces, it looks like they won that game, but at the same time they look worn out. It's feels like a lifetime ago when Arnold last played baseball. Come to think of it, the last time he played was with his friends back home on that field. _That's another thing to add to my list of things to do when I get home – play a good old-fashioned game of baseball with them._

The last picture a more professionally done than the others. It's a formal picture of Helga's graduation picture. She wore her red graduation gown and held the cap in her hands. On the back it simply says: "My high school graduation picture." _Wow, _Arnold thought _she looks pretty here…and different. What is it? _And then it came to him – she was wearing her hair down with her pink bow to one side of her head. Arnold has never seen her with her hair down – she's so used to seeing her in either pigtails or a ponytail. As he continued to look at Helga's picture he started to feel strange. His heart started to race so hard that it felt like it was lodged in this throat. He only felt that way with another girl. And then it came to him. _You know, with her hair like that, she almost looks like….the girl in my dreams! _"But that can't be," he said to himself. "Helga Pataki? Of all people, really, Helga?! How? Why? She was my worst nightmare as a kid. Then again, over the years she's become one of the friends I can really rely on…" Then he shook his head to try to get rid of the idea. "No, it's impossible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That night, Arnold had the dream about the same girl again – only this time they were having dinner at a restaurant. And unlike other times, Arnold was able to see the girl's face. Her hair was down and wore her bow to the side of her head. It was the one and only Helga Pataki.

They talked the night away and as always enjoyed each other's company. After dinner, he took her hand form across the table and said, "Helga, I don't think I've ever met a girl as wonderful, unique, and beautiful as you. You make my heart skip a beat every time I think of you. What I'm trying to say is….I love you Helga."

"I love you too, Arnold," Helga responded. They continued to look deep into each other's eyes and were leaning in closer and closer to each other…**

_DING DING DING DING….._Arnold's alarm went off. He sat up in his bed in disbelief. _Holy crap! It is Helga! All this time! I'm falling in love with Helga G. Pataki. What am I going to do?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day followed with Arnold and his parents getting reading to head back home. On the way to the bus station, they picked up Myra from her friend's house. And after an hour, they were back home in San Lorenzo.

That night, Arnold lay in bed wide-awake, thinking about Helga and his feelings of her. _I need to get some fresh air. _He then walked outside and sat on the front steps of their house, looking up at the bright starry sky. Everything felt so still and serene until he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Miles.

"My you're up pretty late. Everything ok there, son?"

Arnold continues to look into the sky and said, "Not really. I can't sleep. I kinda have a problem. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Miles is shocked at the question, but not too surprised at the same time. He sees how his son reacts every time a certain girl comes up in the conversation.

"Well for starters, you feel nauseous." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I don't feel that way exactly, maybe that's because I haven't seen her in a long time. Lately, I haven't been eating as much and I have a hard time sleeping. But when I do sleep, I often dream of her. I can't stop thinking about her, and when I do I can't help but smile."

"What is it about her that you like?"

"Her personality. She's really nice and thoughtful, but at the same time, she's a strong person that doesn't let other people walk all over her so easily."

"Well, looks to me that you are in love. You know, the way your feeling now about Helga is how I felt when I first fell in love with your mother."

He took Arnold by surprise. "How did you know I was talking about Helga?"

"Lucky guess. But I can tell you feel something special for her because your face lights up every time we talk about her. Heck, there are even times when Myra teases you about her and I catch your face getting red."

"Well, what should I do?"

"Well for starters, she not taken is she?"

"No, at least not that I know of."

"Then maybe you can tell her how you feel. Don't be afraid. You know, you're a great guy, Arnold. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"But what if she rejects me and pulls an Ol' Betsy on me? And what if our friendship is destroyed from that?"

"What's Old Betsy?"

"Her fist. She named them when we were in preschool." Arnold said with a chuckle as he tried to remember that day.

"Hah, oh I see. Well Arnold, the way I see it, even if she shoots you down, at least you won't spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened. And if she is as good of a friend as you say she is, then it will pass and not let it ruin your relationship with her."

"Thanks Dad. You're the best." He said as he hugged his dad. "But how exactly am I going to tell her? This sort of news shouldn't be told through a letter or over the phone."

"You're right Arnold. You're a smart kid. I'm sure you can figure something out. And you're mom, Myra and I will support with whatever you decide. Night Arnold." With that, he went inside the house.

Arnold continued to look into the starry sky as he was thinking about Helga. _Should I tell her about these feelings I'm developing for her? Should I even tell her at all?_


	6. Chapter 5: Confused

The next day, Arnold had a hard time concentrating on his schoolwork because he couldn't get his mind off of Helga. He also didn't eat much all day because he's been feeling "sick" – like his stomach is tied into a tight knot. Even though he had that nice talk with his dad last night, he still feels very unsure of what to do about these feelings he's developing for Helga. Later that day after school, he decided to give his friend Gerald a call for more advice. He went to the house of his parents' friend, Eduardo, and borrowed his phone (as he usually does when he calls his friends and family in Hillwood). Thankfully, Arnold was able to make the call from one of the bedrooms so that Eduardo wouldn't hear.

He dialed Gerald's home phone number and after a few rings, a man answered the phone. _"Hello Johansen residence, Gerald speaking."_

"Hey Gerald? It's Arnold. How are you?"

_"Arnold my friend! It's been a long time. Things are getting a little hectic for me with projects and finals coming up, and high school gradation around the corner. But otherwise, I'm doing just fine. How are you?"_

"Honestly, I've been better. I'm in trouble Gerald and I need your help."

_"Man, you sound like you've seen a ghost or something. What's wrong? What kind of trouble?"_

Arnold tried to whisper it into the phone, "I think I'm in love with Helga."

_"Helga? As in our friend and your former bully Helga G. Pataki?"_

"Yes, Gerald. Her."

_ "It's about time you figured it out. I knew you had a thing for her."_

Arnold was surprised. "Wait, how did you find out?"

_"Just by the way you talk about her in your letters to me. You've told me that you're glad to know her as a good friend and you really can't wait to see her again. Plus, you always ask me how she's doing __even though__ you talk to her as much as you talk to me, both via letters and phone calls."_

"Gerald! You knew it, and my parents knew it. Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

_"Arnold, you're not 9 anymore. You're old enough to figure this kind of stuff out on your own, even if it does take forever."_

Arnold laughed. "Yeah, you've got a point there. But right now I'm still confused as to what I need to do next. I need your advice, Gerald. I want to tell her how I feel about her, but I'm not sure if it's going to ruin our friendship. What do you think?"

_"Well Arnold, if I was in your shoes, you know very well what I would do…wait hold on a sec. Someone's knocking on my door."_

Just then, Arnold could hear a familiar voice in the background talking to Gerald. _"Ok Geraldo I'm here to help you put together and finalize our plan. Let get this over with, I got a crap load of other things to do. Who are you talking to on the phone anyways hair boy? Better not be Phoebe."_

Gerald replied, _"No Helga, it's actually Arnold. Here, I'll put him on speakerphone."_

Then Helga spoke into the phone. _"Hey there football head how's it going?"_

The sound of her voice made Arnold's heart beat so loud that he lost his train of thought. All that came out of his mouth was, "Hey Helga. I'm fine. How are you?"

_"Ah, everything's just peachy, couldn't be better. How's San Lorenzo and your parents?"_

"Everything's ok over here. I'm waiting for my sister to get out of dance class, so I figured I'd call Gerald and you while I wait for her."

_"Dance lessons? Wow, she's really living it up over there isn't she?"_

"Yup, she really enjoys it." This icebreaker is what Arnold needed to get his thoughts straight. He then remembered something Helga said about Phoebe. "Helga, may I ask why you didn't want Gerald to talk to Phoebe?"

Gerald responded, _"It's because Helga's helping me plan something special for Phoebe. A surprise if you will." _

"Wow. That sounds exciting. What's the occasion?"

Gerald sounded hesitant at first. _"Well…it's uh…..no occasion exactly. It's more of a 'I-want-to-show-her-how-much-I-love-her' occasion."_

"Wow Gerald. That's sounds really romantic."

Helga interjected. _"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the mushy stuff – let's get right to more important matters. Arnold, did you hear from Heighten yet?"_

That was one question Arnold wasn't looking forward to answering. "Um yeah I heard from them. I didn't get in exactly….They put me on the waiting list."

_"What? Arnold, are you sure?" _asked Gerald.

"Yes Gerald, I'm positive. I've read their letter so many times that I practically memorized it by now."

_"What a bunch of loonies. I outta go over there to admissions and deck 'em all," said Helga._

_ "But you know what Arnold?" _said Gerald, "_You still have time. You could still get in."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right Gerald. My parents said the same thing when we first found out." As Arnold looked down in sadness, he saw the time on his watch. "Oh no! I'm sorry guys, but I have to go pick up Myra."

_"Ok Arnold, catch you on the flipside man," _said Gerald.

_"Yeah Arnold, talk to you soon. Don't forget to respond to our letters…or else…" _said Helga.

"Yeah I know, I'm gonna get one from Old Betsy."

_"You got it football head."_

"Ok. Bye Helga. Bye Gerald. Talk to guys later."

_"Bye Arnold," _Helga and Gerald said in unison. Then Arnold hung up the phone, thanked Eduardo for letting him use his phone again, and went to pick up his sister, with his heart still beating hard in his chest and his stomach in knots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at Gerald's house, after they talked to Arnold, Gerald asked, "Helga, why did you have to elbow me in the arm like that when Arnold asked what we're planning for Phoebe? Why couldn't I tell him it was for prom?"

"Because genius," Helga said annoyingly, "Then it's going to open the 'prom can of worms.' He's going to ask me who I'm going with and I'm going to end up saying that I don't want to go and the whole incident from last year might have been mentioned and I never told him about it."

"You mean, you never told him about last year's prom incident? Why not?"

"Because, I don't want him to worry about me ok? Especially since I know he worries too easily. Wait, you didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"Of course not Pataki. I figure something as big as that should come from you not me."

"Thanks, Gerald. You know, you're not as bad as a friend as I thought."

"That doesn't surprise me. Now let's get down to business, prom is three weeks away. I'm pretty sure Phoebe's wondering why I haven't asked her yet."

"That's for sure. She's been asking me about it. But no worries – I'm sure she's going to go all mushy when she sees what we're planning for her."

"Yeah you're right about that. Now let's see what we have left to figure out."

Helga and Gerald spent the next hour or so finalizing the plans for his prom proposal to Phoebe.


	7. Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

The next morning at school during their break time, Phoebe approached Helga at her locker.

"Helga, do you have a moment? I need to speak with you."

"Sure Pheebs, you can talk to me about anything. What's up?"

"Well, our classmates are all getting ready for prom and some of the guys already asked the girls they want to escort. From what I hear, Harold is going with Patty, Brainy is going with Lila, and I think Rhonda and Curly might be going together."

"Rhonda and Curly? Now that's a good one. So what I'm guessing is you're wondering when Geraldo is going to ask you?"

"Yes Helga, that's correct."

Helga put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Don't worry Pheebs, the guy is crazy about you. Just be patient. He'll ask you. He's just waiting for the right time."

"Well Helga, I hope your right."

"Trust me on this one Pheebs. He won't let you down. I'll make sure it." She replied as she jokingly made a fist, which made Phoebe laugh a little.

Just then, someone came towards them and leaned against the locker that was next to Helga's. It was Stanley, the captain of the varsity soccer team. "Hey ladies. You're both looking lovely this morning."

"What the hell do you want Stanley?" Helga asked him irritatingly.

"Relax Helga, I just want to talk to you. Alone. That is if you don't mind Phoebe."

"Oh no, no trouble at all," responded Phoebe. "If you will both excuse me, I need to go look for something in the library." Then as she left them, she thought to herself, _I have to find Gerald and the boys. Stanley wanting to talk to Helga alone cannot be good._

Stanley started the conversation. "So Helga rumor has it that you're not going to prom this year."

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?"

"Well I was wondering…you know… if it's because you don't have a date. And if that's the case babe, I'll be more than happy to take you again this year. If memory serves me right, we had a lot a fun last year."

Helga stared him down. "Look bukko first of all, I can get a date if I want to. I'm not going just because I don't feel like it. Second of all, what kind of lame excuse for a memory do you have? I didn't have fun with you at all, especially since you humiliated me in front of the whole class."

Stanley scoffed at that remark. "Don't you remember Helga? That was your fault. You're the one who made a scene. You're the one who started the fight."

"Yeah only because you were in complete denial of being my prom date in the first place!" shouted Helga. Her hands were already in a fist ready to punch his eyes out.

But that didn't bother Stanley one bit. "Helga, you'd better watch that temper of yours. It can cause you to get in trouble again."

Suddenly, Helga heard a voice right behind her. "Is there a problem here?" asked Gerald. Helga turned to see that Phoebe came back with their friends Gerald, Sid, Stinky, and Harold.

"Hey guys," said Stanley in a nonchalant manner. "Well, there's no problem really. Helga and I were just talking about prom that's all."

"Well, it looks like you're trying to do more than just that," said Sid.

Stanley just waved his hands in front of him and responded, "Really, that's all I came to Helga to talk about. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding guys."

"Well, you'd better be," started Harold. "Because the next time you bother Helga like that you're gonna have to answer to all of us."

"Ok, chill out I'm leaving. See you later Helga. Hope to see you at the prom," said Stanley as he winked at Helga. With that, he left to join his friends.

Helga just rolled her eyes. "Crimeny! What a douchbag! Just because he's the principal's son he thinks he can easily walk all over us," Helga said. The boys and Phoebe all nodded their heads in agreement. Then Helga turned to Phoebe and said, "Pheebs, you didn't have to get the guys, I can take care of myself."

"I know that Helga, but given your unfortunate history with Stanley I figure you can use the extra help this time."

"Thanks. You all didn't have to do this for me."

"Of course we don't have to," said Stinky. "We want to do it, on a count-a you're our friend."

"Yeah, what he said," said Gerald. "So just cool out Pataki, as your friends, we always got your back, especially when you're up against someone as obnoxious and annoying as Stanley." _Not to mention I promised Arnold that I would look out for you, _he thought to himself.

Then the school bell rang. "Well, time to head to class," said Phoebe.

"Yup. Thanks again guys," said Helga. With that, they all parted ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Phoebe and Helga were at the public library studying for their Physics test which will be in a few days. After about two and a half hours of studying, Helga says to Phoebe, "Crimeny! I don't think my brain can take much in much more of this electromagnetism stuff. I need a break. Hey Pheebs, let's go get some ice cream."

"Yeah Helga, ice cream does sound good right about now. I'm starting to get tired of studying myself."

Soon, the two girls were in the car on their way to get ice cream. As Helga was driving, Phoebe noticed that her best friend isn't taking their usual route to the ice cream parlor.

"Helga, the ice cream parlor is back that way. Where are we going?"

"Oh sorry Pheebs. I almost forgot that I have to show you something first."

"Ok Helga, if you insist."

After a couple more minutes, Helga parked at a corner in front of what look like an apartment building. "Well, we're here Pheebs. Let's go."

Phoebe was really confused at this point, not to mention a little scared because it was already nighttime. "Helga, I don't understand. Why did you bring me here?"

Helga sighed. "Look Phoebe, just trust me, ok? I would never put you in any danger." She then walked Phoebe around the corner to Gerald field. And when they arrived there, Phoebe was in awe with what she saw.

There were red rose petals and lit tea candles scattered everywhere around the field. And right in front of her were two rows of tea candles forming a walkway onto the pitcher's mount, where Mr. Gerald Johansen himself was standing there with a nice red collared shirt and black pants and holding a single red rose in his hand. He smiled sweetly the moment he saw Phoebe.

Phoebe continued to stare at the sight in amazement. She then turned to Helga, who simply said, "I told you so."

Phoebe then walks toward Gerald with a big smile on her face and on the verge of tears.

When she reached the mount, Gerald took her hand and said, "My beautiful Phoebe. Our relationship never ceases to amaze me as it continues to grow and bloom like this red rose. You have changed my life in so many ways that I can't even begin to thank you. But there is one place I can start." He then looked into Phoebe's watery eyes as he asked gently, "Will you go to our senior prom with me?"

Phoebe could no longer hold back her tears as she responded, "Yes Gerald, of course I'll go with you." Gerald was so elated with this that he picked up and spun her around a few times. They were both laughing as he was bringing her back down. Gerald then whispered in her ear, "I love you Phoebe."

Phoebe whispered back in his ear, "I love you too, Gerald."

Meanwhile, Helga has been sitting down on the sidewalk leaning against the wall and looking into the night sky. All she could see was the moon and no stars. _Oh Arnold my beloved, I'll never forget that time years ago when you wanted to see Sally's Comet so much that you were able to persuade the city to turn off all the lights so we could all witness the enchantment of the flying comet. That was the first time I've seen that many bright stars in the night sky. It would be wonderful to see that wonderful sight again. It would be even better if you were at my side Arnold as we gaze at the stars._

After Phoebe and Gerald were done talking on the field, they blew out all the candles and cleaned them and the rose petals up. (Gerald told Phoebe he'll take care of it but Phoebe insisted). Then they went to meet Helga at her car. When they saw her, they noticed how calm and contented she was as she looked looking at the sky, even though there was nothing to see because of all the city lights. Gerald cleared his throat to get her attention, which made Helga shake her head a little and look their way. "So what's the deal lovebirds? You going to prom or what?" she asked them.

"Of course we are Helga," Phoebe giggled.

Then Gerald said to her, "Thanks again Helga for helping me with this."

Helga responded, "Hey anything for my best friend."

Phoebe then asked, "Helga, Gerald and I were wondering what have you decided on about prom."

"Prom? Me? Yeah I decided not to go anymore, especially after what happened this morning."

Gerald looked worried. "You sure you'll be ok Helga, with what Stanley put you through and all?"

Helga shrugged it off. "Pfft. Of course I'm going to be ok. You're talking to the one and only Helga G. Pataki here remember? It's settled. I will not going to prom unless you two give me a really good reason. Besides, My dad was able to get us tickets to the Wrestlemania championship match that night. I wouldn't miss it, especially if it means spending time with my dad."

"Ok, Helga we're going to head out. I'll bring Phoebe home. We'll see you later," said Gerald.

Before they left, Phoebe went over to her friend and gave her a big hug. "Thanks again Helga for everything."

"Alright you two. I'm gonna head home too. I need some sleep. See you lovebirds in school." With that, they all went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Helga lay in her bed and thought about prom. _I really do want to go to prom. I don't care if Stanley's there and he torments me again like last year. I guess this time I don't want to go with someone just because he seems nice and looks cute. I want to go with someone special, someone who means a lot to me. _Before she dozed off to sleep she thought to herself, _oh my football-headed love god, when are you coming home?_


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Ready

Finally, three weeks later it came – the day of prom. Helga spent the afternoon at Phoebe's house helping her get ready.

"Thanks again Helga for offering helping me get ready for prom – from picking out my dress to being here with me today. You really didn't have to do all this for me, especially since I know your very busy yourself."

"Aw, don't sweat it Phoebe. That's what friends are for. Who else is going to give you an honest opinion about how you look in a dress? Besides, I needed to buy some new clothes anyways, including that pink dress I bought for graduation. And don't worry about me missing my match. I don't need to be home for another few hours."

As Helga was fixing her best friend's hair, Phoebe thought to herself, _gosh, I'm so lucky to have a good friend like Helga. She really looks out for me the way I've been looking out for her when we were kids. I wish there was a way to show her my gratitude. She deserves it after all. _Then Phoebe decided to bring up a certain someone into the conversation.

"So Helga, have you heard from Arnold yet?" Phoebe asked her best friend.

"Nope, not yet at least. It's been almost five weeks now since Gerald and I sent our letters to him. I wonder what's taking him so long. Then again, we did talk on the phone not too long after he received our letters."

"Oh yes that's right. Gerald told me about that. You went to his house that day to work on my surprise when he was on the phone with Arnold. And the three of you talked for a bit. It's a shame that he's only on the waitlist at Heighten."

"Well, Pheebs, it's not too late – there's still hope. And if he doesn't get in, I reassured him in my letter to him that there are other options to consider for college."

"Yes, Helga. You do have a point, and that was a good idea to give him other ideas about what he can pursue for college. Still though, I bet it must have been amazing to hear his voice again," Phoebe said as she smiled at Helga.

Helga sighed happily. "It was Phoebe, it really was. When I heard him talk on the other line, I swear I felt my heart jump."

Phoebe giggled. "That's exactly how I felt when I first started going out with Gerald. So…are you thinking of telling him how you feel about him when he gets here?"

Helga's eyes suddenly got wider. "Crimeny! I've been so excited about him coming home that I haven't thought about that part yet. Oh well, I don't think I'll tell him right away. I'm just going to take it one day at a time and hope for the best."

"That's alright Helga, whatever you're comfortable with. No need to rush into anything. But do take into consideration you shouldn't wait too long before you tell him. Arnold is an attractive guy who's really nice and selfless towards others. I'm sure it won't be long before someone else takes an interest in him."

"Thanks Pheebs. You do have a point there. I'll keep that in mind. And remember until then, no one must know about this -"

"I know I know, not even Gerald. Don't worry Helga, you're secret is safe with me, as it has been for the past 8 years."

"That's for sure. By the way Pheebs, how did you find out about my feelings for Arnold? It wasn't exactly easy for me to share that when I was a kid."

"Well, remember how you came up to me one morning during recess asking me how to get over an obsession you have over 'ice cream' when in fact you were really asking me how to get over Arnold? Well, I heard you mumble his name at one point instead of saying 'ice cream.' Plus, there was another time when you made a snowman with a football shaped head and I saw you kissing it. And your feelings for him were confirmed during that time you were sleepwalking to his house, nearly proclaiming your love to him in your sleep and you needed me to stop you."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe that he bought the idea that I would take a night walk on his balcony!" Helga laughed as she put the finishing touches on Phoebe's hair. "Still though, it's nice to know that you still have my back Phoebe."

"You bet Helga."

After Helga finished her hair and makeup, Phoebe went to the closet to put on her dress. Not too long after, she came out in a beautiful royal blue floor-length halter-top gown with tiny rhinestones along her sweetheart neckline. "Well Helga, how do I look?"

"No doubt about it Pheebs. You look sensational, if I do say so myself. All that's missing is that crown that you're going to win as prom queen."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Helga. I just hope Gerald will like it."

"Are you kidding? He already thinks you're beautiful when you're just wearing is sweatpants and a baggy sweater! Trust me, he'll be speechless when he sees you." Then she thought for a moment. "You know what Pheebs? You're very lucky to have found someone like Gerald. Someone who's really thoughtful and kind to his girl."

Phoebe nods her head with a big smile on her face. "Yes indeed. Gerald is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is sweet, honest, and compassionate." Then she looked at her watch. "Oh dear, it's after 6pm. He should be here by now. I wonder where he could possibly be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on another side of the neighborhood, Gerald drives up in front of someone's home and knocks on the door. A person answers it.

Gerald was amazed at what he saw. "Hey. Wow, you look great! Sorry for the rush but we really have to go, we're running late. Are you ready?"

"I guess so, Gerald. I don't know about this. Do you really think we can pull this off?"

"Trust me, it will. We planned this thing so well that no one suspects a thing. Besides, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," said Gerald as he winked and gave the person an encouraging nudge.

The person smiled slightly and replied, "Well, if you say so. Ok, then, let's do it."

Gerald then anxiously helps the person into his car and they both drive away to their next destination.


	9. Chapter 8: Convincing Helga

Phoebe can't stop pacing back and forth in her room. _Man,_ thought Helga, _I never seen Phoebe so worked up like this. She's __starting to look like a wreck! I swear if Geraldo's not here soon, he's really gonna hear it from me_.

"It's almost 6:30 Helga! Where in the world is Gerald? He's never been late for our dates. And I can't seem to reach him on his cell phone. Where is he? I'm getting worried."

Helga tried her best to stay clam for Phoebe's sake. "Calm down, Phoebe. I'm sure he has a good reason why he's late. He'll be here."

"I sure hope so."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Phoebe's dad answered it and shouted from the foot of the stairs, "Phoebe! Gerald is here!"

"Ok I'll be right down!" responded Phoebe. Then she turned to Helga and said, "I'm going down there and give him a piece of my mind. Are you coming Helga?"

"You go ahead. This sounds like something that's just between the two of you. I'll follow in a few minutes."

"Ok Helga." Then Phoebe left her room slamming the door. As Helga was getting her things together, she could hear her storming down the stairs yelling, "Gerald Martin Johansen! You better give me a good reason why you're 30 minutes late in picking me up!"

Helga was surprised that Gerald didn't respond. Then she heard Phoebe call her. "Helga, could you please come down for a moment? Now?!"

Helga responded, "Ok! Ok! Pipe down! Crimeny! I'll be right down!"

As Helga was walking down the stairs getting ready to swing a punch at Gerald, she noticed that the room was dead silent, which made her worried. _I wonder what the heck is going on? I really hope Gerald didn't do what I think he did! _

When Helga reached the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised at what she saw. Not two, but three people wearing evening formal attire. Gerald and Phoebe were standing together by the doorway while the third person waited for her at the foot of the stairs. It was Helga's mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here? And dressed like that?" Helga asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, first of all, tonight's that silent auction dinner your dad's work is having. I'm meeting him there in a bit. Second of all, I'm here because I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Here? Now? But why? Is everything ok?"

"Of course Helga. Why don't we sit on the couch and talk?"

"Great idea. Mrs. P." said Gerald. "Phoebe and I will be outside. We'll be back in a minute." As they were walking out, Phoebe whispered to Gerald, "I thought Helga was going with her dad to the WrestleMania match."

"She is," replied Gerald. "But it turns out that the match is actually next Saturday and not tonight. I'll explain everything to you outside."

xxxxxxxx

Once Helga and Miriam sat on the couch, Miriam started the conversation. "I want to talk to you about why you decided not to go to prom tonight."

Helga rolled her eyes and slouched against the couch. "Oh no mom, not you too. Why does everyone want me to go?"

"Now just hear me out Helga. Let me tell you a story. When I was your age, I had a date to prom. Oh he was so charming and handsome and nice that I couldn't say no to him when he asked me. Then, when the morning of prom came, he called me up and said, 'Sorry Miriam. I can't go tonight. I woke up this this morning with a fever.'"

"And you fell for that?" asked Helga.

"Not at first. To make sure he was telling the truth, I brought him some chicken noodle soup. And when I got to his room, he wasn't sick at all. In fact, he was getting his tuxedo ready."

"You mean he lied to you. What happened?"

"Well, it turned out his dad's close friend, Marty, was visiting from out of town and his parents practically forced him to take Marty's 17-year old daughter instead of me. He said that it was last minute and that he was sorry and he'll make it up to me later. I was so upset that I stormed out of his house. But you know what? I didn't let that get me down. So I went to prom by myself."

"You did? Weren't you afraid of people talking about you?"

"Well yes at first, but as the night went on I didn't care at all. What was important was that I was spending time with my closest friends. I'll tell you, Helga, I had the time of my life. It actually felt nice to not have a date. I was able to freely mingle with everyone. I was even able to dance with him at one point."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I should do the same and not let what happened to me last year with Stanley get to my brain and just go to prom tonight and have fun?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Helga jumped a little at the sound of Phoebe's voice. Helga was so caught up with her mom's story that she didn't hear her friends come back inside.

"Exactly ladies," responded Miriam. Then she took her daughter's hand in hers and looked in her eyes and said, "If I can do it, so can you. I know what Stanley put you through is hard, but I know you. You are a strong, confident young woman, stronger than me as a matter of fact. I know you'll be ok. And you have your friends here to support you."

"That's right Pataki. Remember we told Stanley that if tries anything on you, he'll have to answer to all of us?"

Helga just sat there quietly for a minute to think about it. "I guess you're right if you put it that way. But I don't have anything to wear. And I know you got something special planned Gerald for just you and Phoebe. I don't want to intrude."

Gerald replied, "Well your mom brought that dress and shoes that you were going to wear for graduation. It's in the car. And the three of us always do stuff together, so don't worry about intruding or anything."

Helga thought about it for a moment. Then she said plainly, "Ok. I'll go."

"Perfect!" said Phoebe with a huge smile. "I'll go get your dress so you can get ready."

As Helga and Miriam waited for Phoebe, Helga asked, "So did that guy kept his word? Did he make it up to you?"

"Of course he did. He is a Pataki after all and you know Pataki's don't break their promises," Miriam said as she smiled and winked at her daughter.

Soon, Helga was back in Phoebe's room with Phoebe and Miriam helping her quickly getting ready for prom. All the while Helga was wondering if she really made the right decision and if she was going to regret it later. But the words of encouragement from her mother and best friend resonated in her mind and gave her hope.

When they were done, Helga looked at herself in the mirror. There she was with makeup, her hair in wavy curls, her favorite pink bow tied to the side of her head, wearing dangling silver earrings, a necklace with a silver heart pendant, and a simple, yet beautiful flowing strapless knee-length coral dress with touches of glitter all over.

"Oh you look so beautiful honey. Phoebe doesn't she just look stunning?"

"Yes Mrs. Pataki. She sure does," Phoebe said trying to hide her excitement from her best friend. _You'll have a wonderful and unforgettable time tonight Helga, I promise._

When the three of them went downstairs, Gerald smiled at what he saw. "Wow Helga! You look amazing! Come on, we better go ladies if we want to make our reservation. And don't worry Mrs. P. I'll drop you off at the reception on the way."

Then they all got inside the car, with Phoebe riding in the front with Gerald and Miriam and Helga in the back. As Gerald was driving, Miriam continued to hold her daughter's hand for comfort as Helga thought to herself, _I still don't see what the big deal is about prom and why they're really pushing me to go. But I'm sure they know what's best for me. Who knows? Maybe they're right and I might end up having a great time. I guess we'll just wait and see what tonight has in store for me.__  
_

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Hey Arnold!"**


	10. Chapter 9: The Sound of Water

When they arrived at the hotel where the silent auction was held, Helga got out of the car with her mom and gave her a big hug. "Thanks mom for everything."

"You're welcome honey. Anytime. Now go with your friends and have fun." As Miriam was entering the building, she turned back to her daughter and said, "Chin up Helga. Things will be better than they seem." She gave Helga an encouraging smile before she went inside.

_What the heck is that supposed to mean? _Helga wondered when she got back in the car.

xxxxxxxxx

A couple minutes later, Gerald parked across the street from the restaurant. As they were getting out of the car, Helga couldn't help but question, "We're eating at Chez Paris?"

"Yeah," said Gerald. "Why, is there a problem?"

Helga unexpectedly came out sounding offended. "Who said there was a problem Geraldo? I just didn't expect we would be eating at a restaurant as fancy as this."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Well it is prom night after all. I figure this special occasion calls for a special restaurant. Come on, let's go inside."

When they reached the entrance, Helga stopped. "Why don't you two lovebirds go ahead. I need a moment to think."

"Helga, are you ok? Is there anything wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go ahead. I'll be right there by that water fountain that's next to the restaurant."

Phoebe gently held her wrist. "Ok Helga, take your time. You know where to find us if you need us." Then Helga watched the two of them go inside to their reserved table.

_Finally, after all this commotion, I have some time alone to clear my head. _Helga walked to the water fountain and watched the calming water trickle its way down and form ripples at the base of the fountain. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _I love the sound of water. It's really soothing for me. I guess it's because it reminds me of the day I met him in preschool, when I was all alone in the rain and he sheltered me under his umbrella. Oh my love, my darling, how I miss you so. _She then held her heart necklace in her hand, which had his picture inside. _I'll never forget the first words you said to me… _

"I like your bow because it's pink like your dress."

_No, I was wearing pants, not a dress. _Then Helga's eyes suddenly widened._ Wait what? That didn't come from me…. I'm not alone anymore, am I? _Helga slowly turned around and froze at whom she saw. There, right in front of her, stood a handsome and dashing young man with his hair neatly done and wearing a tuxedo with a dark pink tie and a tiny blue hat. He had a very familiar face, one Helga never forgets. Then again, who would forget someone with a football-shaped head?

"Hi Helga," Arnold said with a nervous smile on his face. "It's wonderful to see you again after all these years."

Helga was stunned! More than anything she wants Arnold there, but she never expected he would actually show up. She suddenly found herself at a loss for words as she felt her heart beating like mad. _How long had he been standing there?_

After what felt like an eternity, Helga finally managed to string some words together. "Arnold? What…. what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm here to take one of my closest friends to her senior prom. That is, if she'll let me," Arnold responded as he took out the corsage with dark pink roses that he was hiding behind his back. He could feel his heart racing and his face getting warm.

"How….How did you know?"

"Does it matter how I know? The point is I'm here right now and I would like to spend this special night with you. So what do you say Helga? Can I be your date to prom?"

Helga's face was so red. What else is there to say? "Of course you can be my date Arnold. You don't have to get all mushy with me or anything." _Great way to turn the charm on._

"Whatever you say, Helga," smiled Arnold. He then walked closer to Helga and took her right hand as he put the corsage on her wrist, with his heart still skipping a few beats. When he finished, they looked at each other and smiled. Arnold could tell from looking at her that she wasn't too happy a moment ago before they saw each other. _I'm here now Helga; you don't have to be sad anymore._

Then Arnold noticed how close they were. Not to mention they were still holding hands! He was surprised that Helga didn't back her hand away or yell at him, especially after she said no mushy stuff. _Is it possible she's feeling what I'm feeling right now – that tingly sense of warmth and comfort? Nah, she's probably still too much in shock to say anything. _Still holding her hand he said, "Come on. Let's go inside and join our friends for dinner."

"Alright. Sounds good to me," smiled Helga._ Someone pinch me I must be dreaming!_

When Gerald and Phoebe saw their friends walking towards them hand in hand, they couldn't help but give each other a low high five under the table.

"Hey guys how's it going?" asked Gerald.

"Everything's going well," said Arnold.

Helga was confused. "Wait, you guys haven't seen each other in almost a decade and all you can say to each other is 'How are you'?"

"Actually Helga, Gerald and I already saw each other yesterday. We'll explain everything."

Arnold pulled out Helga's chair for her before he sat down next to her. After they ordered their food, Helga asked Arnold again, "So tell me football head, how exactly did you find out about prom and how did you get here?"

"Well, Gerald called me back that day the three of us talked on the phone and told me about prom. He told me all about the surprise you two had planned for Phoebe. I asked him if you were going and he said no."

"Did he say why?" asked Helga glancing at Gerald.

"No, not really, just that you didn't want to. So…"

"So..." continued Gerald. "With the help of his family, Arnold and I came up with a plan to bring them all over here so that my man can make it on time for tonight and surprise you."

Helga raised her eyebrow at Arnold. "You brought your _family _here?"

Arnold shrugged. "Well yeah. It's no big deal really. My parents saw it as an opportunity to take a family vacation and take care of some things here before we move back."

Helga, still in a state of shock (and doing her best to hide her excitement), looked at her best friend, who replied, "Helga, don't look at me. I was just about as much in the dark about all this as you. It wasn't until earlier this evening when Gerald explained the situation to me while you were talking with your mom."

"Ah yes. And I supposed my parents know you're here too?" she asked Arnold.

"Of course," smiled Arnold. "How else was I going to ask their permission to escort you tonight?"

_Oh my beloved, you're such a gentleman. So that answers my "how" question pretty much. As to the why, well I'll figure it out later. _Realizing that everyone was waiting for her to say something, she looked away from Arnold and said calmly, "Arnold, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

She felt Arnold's hand on her shoulder, which somehow made her turn to face him. "I know I didn't have to Helga, I wanted to. I wanted to be here for you." _Crap, I hope that wasn't too much._

But Helga smiled and said, "Thanks football head."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Gerald cleared his throat. "Ok. Now that we've gotten that straightened out, let's fill Arnold in on all that he's been missing out, shall we?"

Soon, before they knew it, the four of them were talking and laughing together and exchanging stories. The stories seemed to go on forever – from the time Arnold hiked in the jungle to the time Helga and Phoebe caught Rhonda and Curly making out in the park. It definitely helped Helga and Arnold get rid of the jitters they had earlier. Throughout the dinner, it really amazed Arnold how comfortable he was around them. He felt right at home – as if he never left Hillwood in the first place.

When they finished eating, Helga said, "That was a good dinner. I'm glad they finally wrote their menus in English. I don't want to end up eating cat's brain and eggs again. Last time I ate that stuff I got sick to my stomach."

This caught Arnold's attention. He knew someone else who ate the same thing and also got sick. _Now that I think about it, with Helga's hair down, she does look a lot like Cecile. _"Um Helga? When did you eat that?"

Helga was caught off guard. _Oh nice going Helga, that's when you went to dinner with him as Cecile. Quick think of something! _"Ummm… I had it once by accident when I came here with Olga."

"Oh…ok," said Arnold, still suspicious. But he let it go – at least for now. _Maybe it'll come up again some other time._

"I need to go freshen up before we leave. Helga, will you come with me to the ladies room?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure Pheebs. If you'll excuse us, we'll be right back."

"You go on ahead ladies. Arnold and I will take care of the bill," said Gerald.

After the girls left, Gerald asked, "How you holding up there Arnold?"

"I'm ok I guess, but I still feel like my stomach is in knots. I'm actually surprised that I was able to eat. I haven't eaten much all day because I've been feeling little nauseous from being nervous." _Just like my dad said I would._

"Well that's probably because we were so busy catching up that your nerves settled. Stop worrying Arnold and cool out. Everything will be fine. "

Arnold takes in a few deep breaths hoping that the knots will go away. "You're right Gerald. Thanks for the reassurance."

In the restroom, even though Phoebe already knew the answer, she asked, "How are you feeling Helga?"

"Are you kidding Pheebs? I feel like I'm on cloud 9 right now! It's too good to be true. One minute I was standing in front of the water fountain feeling sad and alone the next minute there was Arnold giving me this beautiful corsage and holding my hand." Helga paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm still a bit nervous though."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I know I've been nice to him while he was gone, but it's different now. He's actually here. I only hope I don't slip and be mean to him like I did the last time he was here."

"Helga, the last time he was here we were all nine years old. That was a long time ago; a lot of things have changed since then. You're doing just fine. Remember, you've been waiting for a moment like this for so long. Just relax and enjoy the time you have with him. "

"You're right Phoebe, as always. I can do this."

When the girls exited the bathroom, they could see their dates standing by the entrance waiting for them. "Alright ladies. Let's go. Prom awaits us," said Gerald.

As they were driving, Helga remembered something and knew it was really important that she talk to Arnold about it before anything else happens. So when they arrived in front of the hotel, she spoke up. "Hey Arnold? Before we go in, can you and I talk to alone for a moment?"

Arnold exchanged confused glances with his friends. _Boy I hope everything's ok. She doesn't look too happy. I wonder if I did anything to upset her. _"Sure Helga."

"We'll go ahead," said Gerald tossing Arnold his keys. "Don't forget to lock the car on your way out."

Arnold and Helga nodded and then Gerald and Phoebe left. Once they were alone, Arnold asked, "Ok Helga, what do you need to talk to me about?"


	11. Chapter 10: They Have Arrived

**[A/N:] Hi there! Sorry it took awhile; here's the next chapter of the story. Just an FYI, the chapters are going to start to be a little longer now that the two of them reunited. But think of it this way: it's now the moment you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

Helga continued to sit silently trying to get her words together. _You can do it Helga. He has to know. If you don't then someone else will tell him and it will make things worse. _Looking at Arnold, she started to speak. "Arnold, up until now you've been a very good friend to me. You even took the time and effort to be here with me tonight. The least I can do for you is tell you the truth."

Now Arnold was really confused, not to mention he was starting to worry. "What are you talking about Helga?"

"Remember I told you I didn't have fun at last year's prom?"

"Yea. What about it?"

Helga took a deep breath and moved her gaze to her fidgety hands. "Well, I never told you why. You see…there's this boy, Stanley. He's in our class and captain of the soccer team. Anyways, last year he asked me to prom and he seemed nice so I said yes. But on the night of prom, he was over an hour late in picking me up. Eventually I got sick and tired of waiting and went to prom by myself. I had lots of fun dancing and hanging out with our friends….. that is, until I saw Stanley. When I spotted him, he was dancing with another girl, and way too close for comfort I might add. I was so angry that I walked up to him and confronted him. I yelled at him asking him where the heck he was and that I was waiting for him for over an hour. Then he treated me like I was stupid and said he never asked me out in the first place. Our argument caught the attention of our other classmates and well, one thing lead to another and…" she stopped, trying to find more courage to finish the story.

"And what?"

"I socked him so hard I gave him a huge black eye. Well, that was a genius move on my part because before I knew it, I was out the door."

"What?"

Helga snapped. She couldn't have made it more obvious. "I was kicked out of prom, Einstein! All because of that jerk!" They sat in silence for a couple minutes, giving her time to calm down. Still looking away form him, she continued. "That night was so horrible I vowed myself that I wouldn't let the same thing happen again. And that's why I decided not to go this year. The reason why I haven't told you about it is because I didn't want you to worry about me, especially since you were so far away." Helga started to feel tears streaming down.

Arnold quietly sat there with eyes fixated on Helga the whole time. As he was sinking it all in, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He also feels stupid for going through his surprise plan in the first place. _Great, I've just screwed things up for her and made matters worse. _"Helga….I'm so sorry. If…if I knew about this then I wouldn't have asked you to come here tonight. If you don't want to go, that's fine. You and I can go somewhere else, away from here."

Though it does sound tempting to spend an evening alone with Arnold, Helga knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Trying to come out brave, though her voiced still cracked a little from her crying, she replied, "Arnold it's ok. This isn't your fault. Like I said, I didn't tell you about it. Don't worry; we'll still go to prom. After talking with my mom and Phoebe and giving it a lot of thought, I realize that I shouldn't let him push me around like that. After all, I am the fearless Helga Pataki. Wouldn't want to lose my reputation as the tough one."

Arnold has never seen Helga look so helpless. He scotched his way to Helga's side and gave her his handkerchief, which she took to wipe away her tears. He then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Look Helga, I'll support you with whatever you decide. Just remember that I am right here beside you. I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever."

Helga turned to face him, surprised at how close he now is to her. "Thanks Arnold, but you really don't have to do that. I can easily take care of myself."

"I know you can Helga, but I really care about you and I don't want see you get hurt." _You're also one of the most important people in my life. _

"Ok Arnold, if you insist." _Oh my love, still so kind and sweet to others close to you._ _You have done so much for me that I still can't help but wonder why. I only hope I'm worth it all in the end. _Without another word, Helga laid her head on Arnold's shoulder. She began to feel more at ease knowing that the love of her life is right there beside her. She started to feel her face getting cooler and less puffy as she stopped crying. It wasn't before long when she felt a small weight fall on her head. _Oh my goodness, is he leaning his head on mine? _She tried to look up as best as she could without moving her head just enough to see that her instincts were let out a silent swoon.

The car was silent for a few more minutes until Helga sat up and took out the compact from her bag and looked at herself in the small mirror. "Crap, now my makeup is screwed up. I have to fix it before we go."

When Helga was finishing freshening up, Arnold got out of the car without saying anything. _That was weird. I wonder what the hell that was about. _Much to her surprise, she saw her door open and Arnold standing there. He bowed slightly and offered his hand to her. "Time to go my lady."

Helga chuckled as she took his hand and got out from the car and made a lady-like curtsy herself. "Why thank you kind sir." Then they both shared a small laugh and walked toward the ballroom, with Helga holding onto Arnold's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helga was really hoping they would go in unnoticed, but apparently many people were shocked to see her there. At first when the two of them entered the room, only a few spotted them. Soon, it became a ripple effect and all eyes fell on them. The band even stopped playing. Then they heard a familiar voice on the microphone. "Well, look who has finally showed up," said Gerald in a radio-DJ-like voice. "It's none other than my good friend Ms. Helga Pataki escorted by my best friend Mr. Arnold Shortman. Most you P.S. 118 kids remember him as the guy to selflessly helped everyone out, including saving the neighborhood 8 years ago and he's the guy who's been in San Lorenzo all these years. Now he's finally home. Let's give it up for them!"

Everyone applauded them. For a moment, Helga forgot she was at prom and was under the impression they just entered into a welcome home celebration for her date. As soon as the music started to play again, Helga turned to Arnold and looked at him irritated. "Don't look at me, I didn't tell him to do that," he said defensively pointing at the stage.

Helga rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Sure you didn't football head."

"Arnold!" They both heard a few of their friends trying to get their attention over all the music. Then they spotted all their friends practically stampeding towards them from all directions.

"Brace yourselves, we got a heard coming," says Helga.

Before they knew it, their friends surrounded them and Arnold was going around say hi and hugging them. They were all talking to him at the same time, asking him all sorts of questions to the point where Arnold and Helga became overwhelmed. With all this commotion, Gerald and Phoebe were able to squeeze their way into the small crowd and Gerald announced, "Ok ok break it up guys. Don't suffocate the poor guy. It's not like Arnold is only going to be here for 5 minutes. He's vacationing here for a week with his family. You'll have plenty of time to catch up with him. Why do you think I planned that party tomorrow and not tell you what it's about? It's a welcome home party for Arnold and it'll be on the roof of his house, like that geek party he threw a long time ago."

"Oh gee. Well that explains a lot," said Sid. "Now the more we'll all be there tomorrow, right guys?" They all nodded in agreement. "All right Arnold. We'll catch up tomorrow night. See you around." With that, everyone dispersed.

Gerald turned to face Helga and Arnold, who were both waiting for an explanation. "Sorry guys, but earlier when the crowd turned to see you two I couldn't resist."

Arnold crossed his arms. "Gerald, you really shouldn't have done that. Now the more Stanley is going to look for her."

Gerald raised his eyebrows and looked at Phoebe then back to Helga. "OH…so that's what you wanted to talk to him about?"

"Yeah. What did you think I was going to talk to him about? The weather?"

"Whoa whoa, calm down Pataki. If it makes either of you feel any better, Stanley hasn't shown up yet."

"I respectfully disagree Gerald," Phoebe said as she pointed towards the entrance. Even though Arnold has never seen the guy before, it didn't take long for him to spot him, and with a date. He was surprisingly tall with brown hair and fair skin. Judging from the way he entered the room with such suave and "charisma", he looked as stuck up as Helga described to him.

Their eyes soon fixed from Stanley to Helga, who stood there frozen, looking more nervous than before. Desperately trying not to think about it, she tried to veer her attention to something else. "Hey what are we standing around here for? This is a prom after all. Come on hair boy. Let's dance!" She grabbed Arnold's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. Phoebe and Gerald shrugged it off and followed them.

On the dance floor, Arnold watched Helga as she swayed her hips and arms from side to side as she moved to the beat of the music. _Wow, this might sound crazy, but she's a pretty good dancer. Up until now I didn't know she even had hips! She's always been such a tomboy that I never noticed her feminine side. _As Arnold continued to look at Helga with new admiration, he could tell that she was still distracted as she continued to look around the room for the other guy. When her eyes fell back on Arnold, she stopped dancing and put her hand on her hips. Her stare made him stop dancing too. _Oh crap, was I drooling or something? _

"Criminey Arnold! Is that the best dancing you can do?" She said panting a little. Arnold was so focused on Helga that he didn't realize he wasn't really dancing much. "Shessh I know you've been gone jungle boy, but that doesn't mean you should forget how to dance. Here, let me show you how it's done." Without giving him much time to reply, he felt Helga put her hands on his hips and pushed them side as she tried to have him mirror her moves. As he was getting reacquainted with dancing, the feeling of her hands continued to feel like sparks that traveled along his skin. It wasn't long before Arnold got into the music and started to loosen up more. When Helga noticed this, she let go of him and the two continued to dance to the loud, upbeat music.

After dancing a few songs together, they wanted to take a breather when they heard a slow song starting to play and Arnold couldn't resist the opportunity. As Helga started to walk off the dance floor, he took her hand to catch her attention. "Can we dance to one more song before we take a break?"

Helga smiled and swooned quietly so that he didn't hear. _My love wants to slow dance with me? Oh I think I'm going to faint!_ She quickly returned to her old self and said, "Sure, whatever floats your boat, Football Head."

Arnold then escorted Helga back onto the dance floor and put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulder. They started off dancing almost shorter than arms length, with their elbows slightly bent. As they continued to sway, without any intention, they slowly drew closer and closer to each other. Soon, Arnold felt her hair grace up against his chin and her arms leaning against his chest. He could feel her breathing on his neck, which sent more sparks up his spine. _I swear Helga could probably feel my heart beating like crazy by now. _Suddenly, he felt her back away and grasping his shoulders tightly.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Helga looked scared and didn't say anything but rather stared straight ahead. He followed her gaze to see Stanley looking at them while he was dancing with his date. (She didn't notice he was looking at them because she had her back to them.) In a steady motion, Arnold turned Helga around so that he was no longer in sight and carefully pulled her in tighter and wrapped his arms around her back where he grasped his hands while her hands were still on his shoulders. Now he could feel Helga's warm body right up next to his and started to have a sense of ecstasy and serenity. Holding her felt so right that he didn't want to let go. At the same time, he was surprised that Helga hasn't pushed him away and yelling at him for being so close. Little did he know that not only was Helga having that same overwhelming feeling, but she also felt so much safer with him right by her side.

When the song ended, they sadly broke their embrace and walked to the table where their friends kept their stuff, which was unoccupied when they got there. Arnold took off his suit jacket and hung it on one of the chairs to cool off from all the dancing. "Helga, why don't you sit down while I get us some water?"

"Sounds good to me. I could use a break." Helga sat down to relax her feet, which was already starting to ache. She really isn't used to walking in high heels, let alone dance in them. As she was looking around for her friends, a familiar face took a seat next her. _Criminey! What's this guy's problem? Why can't he just leave me alone?_

"Hey Helga. I knew you would show up tonight," said Stanley. "Though I didn't expect you to come with your boyfriend. I didn't even know you have a boyfriend."

_Boyfriend?! He thinks Arnold is my…. _"Arnold's not my boyfriend bukko. He's just a good friend of mine."

He scoffed. "Yeah right. It sure as hell didn't seem that way earlier when I saw the two of you dancing. What gives Helga? I thought you liked me."

Helga now looked at him in the eyes with anger. "Will you get it out of your head you moron?! I don't like you, I never did! Where's your date anyway? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Yeah, but she's off with her friends right now so she doesn't even notice that I'm here talking to you," responded Stanley as he put his arm around her. Helga shrugged her shoulders as a way to brush off his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" they both turned to see Arnold standing there with two water bottles in his hands and a serious look on his face.

"Ah, you must be the infamous Arnold, the man of the hour. I've heard a lot about you this evening," said Stanley, who stood and offered his hand.

Arnold shook his hand with caution. "And you must be Stanley, the guy who had Helga get kicked out of prom last year."

Now Helga was really ticked off. _Is this all a joke to him? The fact that it happened already hurts enough. Why does he have to mention it? And so bluntly too?_

Stanley was caught off guard. "Whoa…hey I sense some hostility here already. Look, you seem like a nice guy, so let me explain. We had a little disagreement last year that's all. Helga took it out of proportion and punched me. It's her fault for getting kicked out, not mine."

_Nice going football head. Way to make me feel worse. I really hope you're going somewhere with this._

Arnold now stared Stanley with more threat than anger. "Look whether or not it's her fault, you still stood her up. I've known Helga for a very long time. She wouldn't defend herself the way she did unless someone was harming her in any way, and that's exactly what you did. So if I were you, I would leave her alone from now on or you'll have to answer to me."

Stanley scoffed. "And why should I believe someone I just met with dopey shaped head?"

"Look pal, I spent the last 8 years in a village that's deep in the jungle. I've had my share of fighting threatening animals. Ever heard of pythons or wild boars? Well, let's just say they never saw me coming." As Arnold rolled up his sleeves, Helga and Stanley noticed what look like a rather big tribal tattoo on the inside of his right forearm.

Helga was surprised. "What the heck is that Arnold? I didn't know you were inked."

"Oh this old thing? It's the most honorable tattoo you can get in the village. Men only get them after beating an animal to death with their bare hands."

At first Stanley didn't buy it, especially someone who's a few inches shorter than him. But given the strong and threatening stare Arnold continued to give him, he started to believe him and surrendered. "Ok ok. Sorry Helga. I'm leaving. I won't bother you anymore."

As soon as he was out of sight, Arnold looked at Helga, who was no longer angry or scared, but instead sat there with her arms crossed and looking amused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Very impressive football head. I thought that was very believable. You've really improved on your bluffing skills."

"What are you talking about? It could happen."

"Oh please Arnoldo. If you actually did manage to pull a huge stunt like that, you would've told tall hair boy and me within a moment's notice."

Arnold chuckled at the thought. "You got a point there. So what if I stretched the truth a little? At least he won't bother you anymore." He finally sat down to join her. "To tell you the truth, this isn't even a tattoo. Myra drew it last night because she thought it would bring me good luck. Unfortunately, she drew it with a Sharpie, so it'll be a while before it comes off."

Helga grabbed his arm to take a closer look. "Wow, your sister is a pretty good artist for her age. I thought it was a real tribal tattoo." She gave him a little nudge. "In all serious Arnold thanks for sticking up for me."

Arnold smiled as he took Helga's hand and looked into her eyes. "I gave you my word, didn't I? I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Helga nodded and smiled. She could feel her cheeks getting warm from blushing. Now she can really enjoy herself without worrying about Stanley. Helga and Arnold looked down to see that they were still holding hands. They both pulled them apart and looked away from each other hoping the other won't see their face getting red.

"Everyone," said Rhonda on the microphone. "The results are in! It's time to announce this year's Senior Prom King and Queen! If I can have everyone's attention please!"

When the room calmed down, Rhonda began to open the envelope. "Drumroll please. And this year's Prom King and Queen are none other than…Gerald Johansen and Phoebe Heyerdahl!"

In an instant, Arnold and Helga cheered for their friends as Gerald and Phoebe walked to the stage to be crowned. "At this point," continues Rhonda. "The pair will now have their first dance as King and Queen."

Then the two of them walked to the center of the dance floor and everyone backed away as the band started to play. At the same time, Arnold grabbed his suit jacket then he and Helga got up from the table and squirmed their way though the crowd to get a good view of their friends. When they reached the front of the crowd, there was Gerald and Phoebe slow dancing together and looking at each other lovingly with a warm glow on their faces.

Arnold whispers to Helga, "They really love each other don't they?"

"Tell me about it. They're inseparable. Gerald told me he's is even thinking of buying her a fancy schmancy promise ring as a graduation present to her."

"Yeah, I remember he told me something about that." They watched them for a few more seconds until Arnold whispered to himself, "I wonder if we'll ever be in love like them."

Helga heard this and turned to face him with wide eyes. "What did you just say Arnold?"

Before he could say anything, they noticed Phoebe and Gerald were walking towards them. They took the hand of their respective best friend and brought them to the dance floor. Once the four of them reached the center, they let go of their friends' hands and Gerald and Phoebe continued to dance. Arnold and Helga wrapped their arms around each other like they did before (though not as close) and started to slow dance alongside their friends. Of course, everyone's eyes were on them, and Helga felt uncomfortable at first because she usually doesn't like being in the center of attention. But as the music went on, both couples felt everything around fade away to the point where the only thing they were aware of was the music and their partner.

_If this is really a dream, _Helga thought, _I don't ever want to wake up._

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! I always love hearing from you all. :) **


	12. Chapter 11: Reality

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Told you I would come back. I'm still pretty busy with school and life, but I figured you guys have waited long enough. So...here is the next part of the story. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Helga woke up the next morning around 10:30 still floating in midair. _Last night was the best night of my life and it was all because Arnold was there. I'll never forget the way we glided through the dance floor without a care in the world. Who could ask for anything more? _But as she looked around her room and down at herself, she noticed that she was wearing her favorite pink t-shirt and grey pajama pants. "Wait. I don't remember coming home last night nor do I remember getting ready for bed. Where's my dress and jewelry? That couldn't have been a dream. It's impossible!"

She went to her closet and saw her dress is right where she left it – in suit bag on a hanger. When she checked for her for her shoes and jewelry, they were also in the same place. She sat on her bed with her head down. "Oh well, what if it was all just a dream? What if I never get to see Arnold again?"

Just then Helga's door opened and Miriam peaked in. "Good morning Helga! How are you?"

"Fine mom," Helga said sadly.

"Oh are you still tired from last night?"

Helga was confused. "What?"

"Well it looked you had some fun at prom because when your friends brought you home last night you were already fast asleep. Oh and that friend of yours Arnold, he is such a gentleman. He didn't want to wake you, so he carried you to your bed. After they left I woke you up a little and helped you change into your pajamas and put everything back where I found them."

At this, Helga started to regain full consciousness and faintly remembering changing into her current clothes. "So that wasn't some crazy dream? It all happened?"

"Yeah Helga. I even saved the corsage he gave you. It's in the fridge. What on earth made you think it was a dream?"

"I don't know. Last night was incredible mom, more than I ever imagined. It was all too good to be true I guess."

"Aw come here sweetie." Miriam gave her daughter a comforting hug. "Listen to me, you are an amazing young woman. Don't think for a second that you don't deserve what happened to you last night."

A smile started to form on Helga's face. "Thanks mom, that means a lot coming from you."

"Anything for you my dear. Now come on Helga, let's go downstairs and eat."

"Ok mom. You go ahead. I'll be down in a second." When Miriam left her alone in her room again, Helga continued to run last night all through her head. Every moment with Arnold was enchanting and blissful and she didn't want to forget a single thing. She stood up to leave but when she reached the door, she remembered some hazy words.

_"I love you Helga." ~~ "I love you too Arnold."_

Helga shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Helga. Like that's ever gonna happen. I'm sure that was just a dream."

xxxxxxx

Over at the Sunset Arm boarding house, Arnold was just waking up as well, with a big smile on his face as a matter of fact. He stared into his skylight window. It was so nice to finally be in his old room again. But more importantly, last night was amazing and just like Helga, he didn't want to forget anything about it. Seeing her again, holding her while they were dancing, and saving her from that guy. Not aware that he's still in a lovesick daze, he rolled out of bed and went downstairs to eat.

When he entered the dining room, he sat down on the table with his family who just started to eat brunch. Still unaware of the people around him, he helped himself with the food without saying anything.

Myra was the first to talk to him. "Arnold can you pass the mashed potatoes?"

No reply.

"Arnold?"

Still nothing.

"Hey Arnold!"

Arnold suddenly came back to reality. "What? What happened what?"

His sister giggled. "Can you please pass me the mashed potatoes?"

"Oh right Myra. I'm sorry. Here you go."

"Are you ok there Shortman? You don't look like yourself," asked Phil. It's been a long time since Arnold heard his Grandpa call him that.

"Yeah Grandpa. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I think I'm still a little bit tired." Arnold tries to concentrate on eating his food without attracting any more attention.

"Gee Arnold," said Myra. "One night with your girlfriend and all of a sudden you're all googly eyed over her."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Myra, Helga's not my girlfriend."

Myra giggled. "Ok Arnold. Whatever you say."

"Myra," says Stella. "Leave your brother alone."

"Thanks mom." Arnold felt a brief sigh of relief.

"Your mom's right. Give him some space," added Miles. "He's already love struck as it is."

Arnold continued to bow his head and stare straight into his food while his cheeks were getting really red.

xxxxx

A few hours later, Gerald arrived with a bunch of party decorations. "Hey Arnold. I came here to help you set up for the party. This is going to be off the hook!"

"Yeah Gerald that sounds great. Hey before we start I need to talk to you alone in my room for a minute."

Once they reached Arnold's room, he locked the door to make sure no one will get in.

"Arnold, what's going on? It's about Helga isn't it?"

Arnold nodded.

His best friend smiled. "Alright. What did you do this time?"

~(start flashback)~

_"Ok Pataki, we're here now are at your place," Gerald said as he turned off the engine. When he heard no response, he turned to see that Helga was fast asleep on Arnold's shoulder and Arnold was leaning against her head half asleep. Arnold forced his eyes open, and when he looked down on his lap, he saw his fingers interlocked with Helga's as they held hands. Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other and chuckled._

_"Ah aren't they adorable? If only I had my camera," whispered Phoebe._

_"I heard that," said Arnold. "Well, it doesn't seem like she's waking up. I'll just bring her inside."_

_Arnold carried the sleeping Helga to her bedroom bridal style. Once he laid her on her bed, he noticed how more radiant she looked with the moonlight reflecting on her face. Before he left her side, he lightly tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in closer and whispered:_

_"I love you, Helga."_

_~(end flashback)~_

Gerald's jaw dropped. "Well did she hear you? Did she punch you or anything?"

Arnold shook his head. "No. But she did mumble something I didn't understand."

"MmmMmmMmm…. Now explain to me again why you haven't asked her out yet?"

"Gerald, it's not that easy. I've only been here for three days. Isn't it too soon to be asking her out?"

"What do you mean too soon? You two have known each other since you were three. You've been through so much since then. And it's not like you haven't talked to her the whole time you were gone. I'll bet you two probably tell each other practically everything. I'm telling you man, you've got to go out with her before you go back to San Lorenzo this weekend."

"But wasn't last night a –-"

"A double date. You need to spend some time alone with her. Ask her out on a real date."

"I don't know Gerald. What if she says no?"

"And what if she says yes?" Gerald usually doesn't push his best friend to do something this impulsive, but he has the strongest hunch that Helga could be in love with Arnold. Even though Phoebe kept her promise to Helga about her feelings for Arnold a secret, Gerald could tell by the way she reacts when they talk about Arnold. Sometimes he would even notice her blush or have a goofy love-dazed smile on her face. Of course he never verified with Phoebe because he knows she would deny it.

Just then there was a knock on the door. When Arnold opened it, he saw his sister. "Yes Myra what is it?"

"Hi Arnold. Your girlfriend called and said she can't help you get ready for the party because she needs to finish some homework."

He could hear his best friend snicker from his couch. Arnold rolled his eyes. "Myra…."

"I know, I know Arnold. Helga's not your girlfriend. But hey, didn't you tell me to always look on the bright side? Now if you'll excuse me, Grandma was just about to teach me some Martial Arts moves."

After Myra left them, Gerald's snicker turned into a huge fit of laughter. "Did your sister just refer Helga as your girlfriend?!"

Arnold had his hands on his hips. "Gerald, for the last time, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet," Gerald added pointed to him. "Come on Arnold, isn't that why you came here in the first place: to win her heart? "

Arnold smiled sheepishly. "Yeah Gerald. I guess you've got a point there. Ok, I'll try to ask her out."

"Great. Now let's prep for this party already!"

xxxxx

Helga and Phoebe reached Arnold's house well after the party started. When they rang the doorbell, a woman answered it. Even though they've only met once, Helga still recognized her very well. "Hey Mrs. Shortman. Dunno if you remember me. I'm Helga and this here is my best friend Phoebe."

"Oh Helga of course I remember you!" Stella gives her a hug. "Come on in, both of you! Arnold is on the roof with your friends."

"Ok Mrs. Shortman. Thanks!" responded the girls.

Just as they were about to go, a little voice cried out. "Wait hold on!"

A little girl ran towards them. She looked like a younger version of Stella. She looked up at Helga and asked, "Are you Helga, Arnold's friend?"

Helga smiled. "Yup that's me and you must be Myra, Arnold's sister."

"Uh-huh. Um, Helga before you go, can you tell me a story?"

"Sure squirt. About what?"

"About Arnold of course. Who else?" she asked with a shy smile.

Stella chimed in. "Myra you don't want to bother Helga, she's about to go to the party."

"Nah it's ok Mrs. Shortman. I don't mind at all. Come on Myra, let's go talk on the couch."

Meanwhile on the roof, Arnold was having a blast catching up with his friends as they swapped stories.

"And then…" continued Harold. "When we came back to the classroom with our books, the classroom door was locked and there were no lights and no one was in there. So we thought they all went to the computer lab or something. But when one of us checked no one was there."

"That's odd," said Arnold. "Where did the class go?"

"No where actually," said Sid. "Right after a bunch of us left, the kids and the teacher hid in the part of the class that's not visible from the doorway. Boy howdy we were pissed!"

Gerald laughed. "Come on man, you gotta admit that was pretty funny. Besides, you never forgot to bring your books to class again after that."

"You got that right," said Sid.

"Still though," added Arnold. "That's quite a stunt you all pulled."

"It was Helga's idea actually. I'm just surprised we went along with it," said Gerald.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Helga would come up with." Arnold looked around for her and noticed she wasn't there. "Would you guys excuse me for a moment?"

Arnold walked around the roof to look for Helga. _The party started over an hour ago. Where could she be? I hope she's still coming. _Then he saw Phoebe and walked towards her.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Hi Arnold. It's quite a turnout you have here."

"Yeah it is. By the way, do you know where Helga is? I can't seem to find her."

Phoebe giggled. "She's downstairs talking to Myra."

Arnold's eyes widened. "You're kidding right?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid not Arnold."

"Uh oh. If you'll excuse me, I'd better get down there and see how they're doing."

As Arnold made his way to the living room, he heard Myra's voice. "Wow really? I didn't know that."

"Didn't know what?" Arnold interrupted.

Helga and Myra looked in his direction. Helga waved it off. "Oh it's nothing Football Head. I was just telling Myra of the time Harold threatened to pound you and how we hung it over your head 24 hours before it happened."

"Yeah and how you said you were crazy as a way to get out of it," Myra added.

Arnold smiled. "Oh yeah how can I forget about that? I even did that crazy dance to prove it."

"Ooo can you show it to me sometime?" asked his sister.

"Maybe. It was a long time ago. I've forgotten most of it already. Now why don't you go run along? I need to talk to Helga for a bit."

"Ok Arnold. It was nice meeting you Helga."

"Likewise Myra."

Arnold watched Myra skip down the hall until she was out of sight. Once they were alone, he joined Helga on the couch. "Sorry about my sister Helga. I told you she's been wanting to meet you."

"Aw don't sweat it Arnoldo. Did you think I was going to tell her an embarrassing story about you or something?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders. "Well yeah, kinda. Did you?"

Helga smiled slyly. "Well, I did tell her about the time Iggy made you dress up as a white bunny in front of the entire neighborhood."

"Helgaa! Why did you do that?"

Helga laughed. "I'm just kidding! Man are you gullible."

"Gee thanks Helga," Arnold added sarcastically.

"Anyways, better head back upstairs Arnold. Wouldn't want to miss your own party."

"Actually Helga, I was thinking of taking break. I'm getting tired. Maybe we'll just hang here for a little?"

"Whatever floats your boat Football Head."

Then as they quieted down, Arnold suddenly felt a lump in his throat. _Ok, now's your chance. You're alone with her. Go for it. _"Helga can I ask you something?"

"Sure Arnold. What's up?"

Arnold scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I was thinking….if you're not busy maybe we could…go out sometime?"

Helga's eyes bulged and could feel her face getting red. _Did my darling just ask me out on a date? _"What?"

xxxxx

"What?!" asked Gerald in disbelief. He was so loud he turned a few heads in his direction. He calmed down before continuing.

"Sorry Gerald I choked. I couldn't go through with it."

"So you mean to tell me that you asked Helga out, then added Phoebe and I are tagging along?"

"Basically."

Gerald slapped his forehead with his hand before letting out a huge sigh. "Alright Arnold, another double date it is." _Man, it'll take forever to get these two together._

* * *

Review Review! I always love hearing from you all!


	13. Chapter 12: Rolling Along

The next afternoon, Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald went to the bowling alley for their "double date." Helga didn't really see it that way, though. She just sees at spending time with her friends. Besides, she couldn't wait to show Arnold her mad bowling skills. She'd figure they're going to do a girls versus boys team like what they did at Phoebe's birthday party.

But just as they were about to pay for their lanes, Gerald got a call. After he got off the phone, he looked at his friends with regret. "I'm sorry about this guys, but Phoebe and I have to go."

"What do you mean you have to go tall hair boy? We just got here!" said Helga.

"Sorry Helga. That was my mom. It turns out today my aunt is visiting from out of town and it's her birthday today and my folks want to take her out to dinner. I have to be there and they want me to bring Phoebe along."

"Aw man. This sucks. Are you sure you really have to go?" asked Arnold.

Phoebe nodded. "Sorry Helga and Arnold. Perhaps we can arrange a bowling game some other time."

"It's starting to look that way," sighed Helga.

"Anyways, we're going to head out," said Gerald. "You two have fun. Bowl one for me Arnold, ok?"

"Ok Gerald," responded Arnold as they did their handshake.

"Bye Helga," said Phoebe. As she hugged her best friend, Helga whispered, "I can't believe you two are pulling this stunt."

Phoebe smiled and whispered back, "Aw come on now Helga, don't tell me you're not the least bit excited to have him all to yourself."

Helga's eyes widened. "Whatever Pheebs. I still can't believe you're doing this."

"Trust me Helga, you'll thank us later." Phoebe winked. "Ok then bye you two. We'll see you later." When Phoebe and Gerald left them and went outside, Gerald noticed his girlfriend started to giggle.

"What's so funny babe?"

"Nothing. It's just that…Helga figured it out."

Gerald chuckled and shook his head. "Man, I knew she would notice. She knows when we're lying."

"Yes, but it's not like she made a fuss over it now, did she?"

"Yea you're right. Come on, Phoebe let's go get something to eat." They got into Gerald's car and drove to a nearby restaurant.

xxxxxx

Back in the bowling alley, Arnold and Helga tensed at the realization that their best friends set them up.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," said Arnold trying to sound nonchalant.

"I guess so," responded Helga. Those words resonated in Helga's mind. _Just you and me…._ Then she shook her head to get back to reality when they got to their lane. She looked at Arnold straight in the eye and said, "Get ready to lose Football Head."

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that."

"In your dreams Arnoldo. I'm a champion bowler. Unlike you who hasn't even touched a bowling ball since you were 9."

"Shows how much you know Helga. There's a bowling alley in the town by our school back in San Lorenzo. I used to bowl all the time with some friends down there."

"Alright. Then care to make it interesting?"

Arnold raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well let's see…if I win, you can't wear your blue hat for 24 hours." Helga knows just how important that hat is to him and having it off for even just a few minutes drives him crazy.

"What? Helga, that's not fair!"

"Oh yeah, well who said life was fair geek bait?"

"Ok fine. I'll do it. But if I win, you have to tell me why you wear your bow all the time."

Helga tensed up at his side of the bet. _Why does he want to know about that? _She tried her best to hide her anxiety and scoffed. "Really Arnold, that's the best you can do?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You never told anyone about why you wear your bow and whenever I ask you always change the subject."

"Fine Football Head. You're on!"

Thus began their game. First up to the lane was Helga. She had her game face on with the ball held up in front of her and eyes fixed on the pins. She then let the ball lose with her lucky throw by throwing it a little to the right side of the lane. They both watched as the ball knocked down all but one pin. Luckily, Helga was able to get a spare.

She turned to face Arnold. "Beat that paste for brains."

Arnold smirked. "Ok fine then I will."

Now it was Arnold's turn to throw. One of the most basic tips he learned about bowling is to have proper fingertip grip of the ball, where two of this fingers went into the holes and his thumb all the way inside the third hole. He then aimed to hit towards his usual spot more towards the middle and let the ball go. It rolled down the lane and hit 7 of the 10 pins, two on one side and one on the other. When his second chance came up, he was able to hit the two pins on the left but not the one on the right.

Helga smiled slyly. "You were saying Einstein?"

Arnold could feel his face getting red. "Um just a little rusty. It'll all come back to me, you'll see."

"Whatever you say Arnold."

The game went on in a similar fashion. They each tried their best to beat the other and win their side of the bet. Even though the two were competing against each other, they really enjoyed each other's company, and for once they were both relaxed and weren't nervous like they were on prom night.

By the last frame, Helga was ahead of Arnold – 213 to 200 and Helga finished her game. "You want to just save yourself the time Arnoldo and give me our hat now?"

"In your dreams Helga. I still have two chances left."

"Fine then Football Head roll away," responded Helga as she pointed towards the lane with her arm.

Arnold did his usual stance, but this time had a different tactic in mind, though he wasn't quite sure if it was going to work. He shifted more to the left and adjusted his stance so that his knees were a little more bent. He then released the ball and to his surprise, he hit a strike! His score went up as he rolled his last ball. _Come on Arnold, you can do this, you just need to knock down four pins to win. _He did the same stance as before and released the ball. They both watched the ball with anxiousness as it rolled down and hit 1,2…3…4…5 pins! Arnold turned to see Helga's face wide open with surprise.

"Now Helga about that bow…"

Helga couldn't keep her thoughts straight. "I…um…I'll tell you about it later. Come on Football Head, I'll take you home."

xxxxxx

In the car ride to Arnold's house, the two were mainly talking about their game. Helga didn't mention her bow and Arnold thought it would be best if they talk about it when they reach their destination. Soon they were in front of the Sunset Arms boarding house.

They both got out of the car and Arnold said, "Ok Helga I think it's time you tell me about your bow."

Trying to ignore him, Helga opened her trunk to give him back his bowling ball. As it opened, Arnold shut it before Helga could reach in and managed to snatch the keys out of the keyhole. "Come on Helga. I won the game fair and square. You have to hold your end of the deal. If you won, I would have kept my promise to not wear my hat for 24 hours."

"Ok ok! Criminey Football Head! If it means that much to you, I'll tell you." Helga sighed in defeat and leaned against the trunk of her car and Arnold turned to face her. Helga took a moment to calm down before starting the story. "You remember what my family was like when we were kids, right?"

"Yea, I think so. It didn't seem like they paid much attention to you."

"You got that right. My parents acted like I didn't even exist because they were too busy with Olga. I always felt alone, like I didn't even matter. Then one day when I was four, someone told me they liked my bow because it's pink." Helga's frown soon turned into a small smile.

"So that's it? That's the reason why you wear it every day? Because someone liked it?" asked Arnold.

"It's not just that Arnold. That was the first complement I ever got in my life. And it made me see that no matter how bad things seem to be, there's still some good in the world. Luckily, things did get better between my family and I a lot later, so everything turned out ok."

"Wow. I guess if you put it that way, then I can see why you're bow is important to you. I'm sorry if I sounded pushy earlier."

"Aw don't sweat it Arnoldo. I would have done the same if I won the bet. Heck, I could already see myself trying to pry that hat off your head."

They both shared a small laugh at the thought. Then Arnold asked, "So…who was the first person to give you a complement?"

Helga had a mini panic and looked away from Arnold. "Well, it's um I….uh…don't remember. It was a really time ago."

"Oh ok. I just thought that something as important as that you would remember who it came from."

"Hate to break it to you Football Head, but I don't think anybody has a memory that can keep track of who said what at four years old."

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah, you do have a point there."

"That's right, Football Head. Now give me back my keys so I can open my trunk." She held out her hand waiting for Arnold to give them back.

"No worries, I can take care of it," Arnold said. Taking a couple steps closer to Helga, he reached to the keyhole, which was actually right next to her hip. He could feel his face getting red and looked at Helga, whose eyes locked with his. They were so close to each other, Arnold could feel her breathing on his skin. He wanted so much to lean in and kiss her. Heart beating like crazy, he slowly leaned in, and noticed that Helga started to do the same. They slowly drew into each other, and when their lips barely touched…

_RING RING_

Helga whips out her ringing cell phone and starts talking into it. "Hello?-I'll be in home soon Bob ok? Don't have to get so wired up. I'm a big girl now - ok-Bye."

With that, Arnold took this grandpa's bowling ball from the trunk, backed away slowly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well um… I had a lot of fun, but it's getting late. I should go inside."

Helga smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I should be getting home now. I've got school tomorrow."

They split ways as Arnold walked to his front door and Helga walked back to the driver's seat. "Good night Helga. Um…can I call you tomorrow when you get home from school?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat Football Head."

"Great. So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Well doi. Of course you will. See ya later Arnold."

"Bye Helga." They waved to each other and Arnold watched Helga drive away until she was out of sight. A light bulb went on in his head and went inside to make a phone call.

"Hello Gerald? It's Arnold…I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: **FYI, I'm really not that good at bowling, so I may be inaccurate with some of the bowling techniques. Oh well, at least you get the picture.

So what does Arnold have in mind now? Wait and find out.

Review please! I love hearing your inputs.


	14. Chapter 13: Under the Moon

**A/N: **YES! I have finally returned! Sorry guys for leaving you hanging for sssoo long. I've been SUPER busy lately with school and work. So good news is, the story is almost finished! After this is only one more chapter and possibly an epilogue.

As always, enjoy and review! :)

* * *

The next day, Phoebe and Gerald had to attend some after school clubs of some sort, so Helga walked home alone that afternoon. It worked out for her anyways because it gave her a chance to rerun last night's outing with Arnold and their "almost kiss" encounter. When she reached her house, she saw a few forget-me-not flowers in a small bunch on her stoop.

"Who the heck would leave these here?" she wondered. She picked them up and smelled them and smiled. "Oh well, at least they smell good."

"Hi Helga." She turned around to see Arnold standing there with a shy smile and holding a bunch of forget-me-nots and white roses.

Helga jumped in surprise. "Criminey Football Head! Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"Sorry Helga…um… I know I said I was going to call but uh…These are for you." He handed her the flowers. He could feel his face getting red. _I must sound like such a dork right now. _

Helga suddenly felt her heart race and smiled sweetly and let out a silent swoon. _Oh my goodness my love is giving me flowers? _"Gee thanks Arnold. What is all this for?"

The blonde boy scratched the back of his neck. "No reason or um…. Well actually... I was wondering, if maybe we could…go out to dinner sometime, just you and me?" He raced through the next words. "Of course if you don't I completely understand."

Helga's felt her face getting warmer and her legs turning into mush. She raised her eyebrow and looked at Arnold. "You mean like a date?"

Arnold gave a small nod and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, a date."

_YES Arnold! Of course I'll go on a date with you. _"Then…sure Arnold we'll go on a date. How's tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow is perfect. I'll call you about the details. I'll see you then, Helga." Arnold took her hand and leaned in to kiss it.

Helga tried her best to stay calm. "Ok Arnold. See you tomorrow."

She went inside the house and looked around. Her parents weren't home yet. She ran up to her room and jumped on her bed and screamed in excitement. "Oh my gosh! It's finally happening. I'm going on a date with Arnold! Everything has to be _perfect_…Criminey, what am I gonna wear?"

xxxxx

Tomorrow couldn't come any slower. After Arnold asked Helga out, each hour felt like a day. For the rest of the day and into the next, Helga and Arnold had a hard time keeping their thoughts straight because of all these feelings that were jumbled up inside. They were anxious because they couldn't wait for the time to come. Then what seemed like eternity, the time finally came.

It was about 6:30 in the evening. Helga was straightening her dress and fixing her hair when her mom knocked on the door. "Helga sweetie, Arnold's here."

"Thanks mom. I'll be right down." She then looked at herself in the mirror. "All right Helga old girl you can do this, you can do this. It's the date you've been waiting for your whole life. Don't blow it."

Meanwhile, Bob was talking to Arnold downstairs. "Listen Alfred, you better take good care of our Helga you hear? Don't get her into any trouble."

Arnold gulped. He felt too intimidated by him to correct him on his name. "I can assure you, Mr. Pataki I won't put your daughter in any danger."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They both turned to see Helga walking down. Her blonde wavy hair was in a low side ponytail with her pink bow, and she wore light blue knee length chiffon dress.

Helga's gaze met Arnold's as she was approaching him and exchanged a nervous smile. He looked pretty handsome as well, wearing a short sleeve white collared shirt and tan pants.

"Hi Helga. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Ok then, let's go."

As they were heading out, Bob said, "Remember be home by 9:30!"

"Got it Dad. Bye!"

Once they were outside, Arnold took the white sweater Helga was holding and helped her put it on. "You look beautiful tonight Helga."

"Thanks Arnold. You look nice too."

"Thanks. Soo…shall we?" Arnold took out his elbow.

"Yea Football Head let's go." She held onto his elbow as they walked to the restaurant.

xxxxxx

About 10 minutes later, they two of them arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant called Don Alonzo. Arnold inquired the hostess about his reservation and she showed them to their table. Once they got there, they gave the menu a look over and ordered the first thing they thought was appetizing. When the waiter, Nancy, left with their orders, there was a short awkward silence between them.

Arnold was the first to speak. "So Helga, um…how was school today?"

Helga raised her eyebrow at him, but she shrugged. "Well, if you want to know Arnoldo, it was pretty hectic for me. On top of my homework assignments that were due today, I had a history test and a project due for my Shakespeare 101 class."

"Wow. That does sound pretty hectic. That explains why you couldn't go out last night. So just out of curiosity, what did you have to do for your Shakespeare class?"

"Well, Gerald, Phoebe, and I had to read one of Shakespeare's plays, write about it, and present what we think is an important scene to the class."

"That sounds interesting. So how did it go?"

Helga chuckled. "It went pretty well actually. Mr. Simmons even praised us for really getting into our character."

"That's good to hear."

"Yup. So what about you Football Head, what did you do today?"

"Well, I took Myra to Dinoland."

Helga smiled. "That's pretty cool – you took Myra to her first amusement park. Man, I haven't been to Dinoland in so long. How was it?"

Arnold chuckled. "It was a lot of fun. Myra rode most of the kiddie rides and we played some of the games and won a few prizes. The only part that sucked was we didn't go on any of the roller coasters because she was too short."

"Aw no worries about that. When you come back later this summer, we'll all go together with our friends and ride all of them. They've added a few more since you were gone, did you see them?"

"Yup. They look pretty awesome."

"Trust me, Arnoldo, they are."

Soon Nancy came with their dinner. "Here we go, chicken penne for the gentleman and stuffed mushroom ravioli for the lady."

They both thanked her and started eating their delicious dinner. As they were munching, Helga noticed a big faded drawing on Arnold's arm.

"I see your 'tattoo' is finally coming off."

Arnold paused for a moment and looked at his arm. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this."

"Speaking of which, there's a small rumor floating around school that you actually killed wild animals. I pretty sure Stanley started it. Nobody believes him though, especially our P.S. 118 friends. But once I explained what happened at prom, they kept their mouths shut."

Arnold chuckled. "Yeah you guys know I would never do a thing like that." They were quiet for a little longer before he spoke up. "So Helga, is that Stanley guy still bothering you?"

"Nope. Come to think of it, the only time he does talk to me was during prom."

Arnold was relieved. "That's good. The guy's such a jerk. Your better off without him."

"Yeah that's for sure."

"Besides, you deserve a lot better than someone like him."

Helga's looked up from her plate and into Arnold's eyes. "You really think so?"

He smiled bashfully. "Yes Helga I really do."

Helga gave a small smile. "Thanks Arnold."

xxxxxxx

After they finished dinner and left the restaurant, Arnold took Helga's hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk in the park."

Helga looked at their hands and back to Arnold. "Sure. Works for me."

They walked in silence to the park. All the while they felt their hearts race as they continued to hold hands. From time to time they looked at each other when the other wasn't looking. When they got to the entrance of the park, Helga could feel Arnold's hand shifting in hers. He repositioned it so their fingers were interlocked with each other. When they reached a bridge that was over the river, they stopped to rest and leaned against the bridge.

Arnold sighed as he looked into the night sky. "The sky seems so…empty."

Helga was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in San Lorenzo, there aren't any of these city lights, so you can have a really clear view of the stars."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that when I was last there." Helga let go of Arnold's hand and turned to face him. "Arnold can I ask you something?"

"Sure Helga, what is it?"

Helga hesitated a moment before continuing. "Why did you come back here so soon?"

Arnold was caught by surprise. "I told you, because I wanted to be here for you on prom night."

Helga didn't seem to believe that was the only reason. "Come on Football Head. You traveled thousands of miles halfway across the world just to go to one prom? Not to mention you dragged your entire family into this. I mean, there's gotta be another reason."

"We always love having a good adventure." he smiled sheepishly.

Helga crossed her arms. "Arnold…"

"Ok ok I'll tell you. I was planning on telling you tonight anyways. Just promise me you won't beat me up or anything."

"I won't if you don't give me a reason to."

"Well, um…the thing is…" Arnold was fiddling and staring at his fingers. "This might sound crazy, but then again I guess it is pretty crazy and unbelievable and confusing and…"

"Get to the point Arnold, I don't have all night."

Arnold laughed nervously. He knew he was rambling. "Right. Um…well, it turns out, lately I've been liking you as more than a friend."

Helga's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" He looked up from his fingers to Helga. "I'm falling in love with you Helga. I know it sounds crazy because we haven't seen each other in years. But it was during our time apart that I got to know you better through your letters. You showed me another side of yourself that you rarely show to others. You're sweet, thoughtful, caring, and beautiful girl who doesn't let anyone bring her down. When I'm around you, it feels like time transcends because we have so much fun together." He walked closer to Helga and cupped his hand under her chin. "So I guess to answer your question, I came here because I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Helga looked away from him and was silent. Did he just say what she thinks he said? She stood there quietly trying to take in what the blond boy before her confessed. After a while she didn't say anything, and Arnold started to worry.

"Helga? Are you ok?"

Helga merely looked up at him and gave a small smile. "No you didn't hurt me Arnold. It's just that…you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you tell me those words." She looked at Arnold. "I love you too Arnold, very much. I always have. It might not have seemed that way when we were kids, but it's true. You were always there for me, especially those times when I felt like I had no one else to turn to. You helped me be the person I am today and I am forever grateful for that."

Arnold smiled and placed his hands on her cheeks and their eyes locked. She noticed he started to lean in closer and closer until his lips finally met with hers. Their lips froze for a few seconds, only to savor the sensation of the moment. Then they both relaxed and Arnold started to deepen the kiss and moved his hands to her waist to pull her in closer while Helga wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was amazing, a mix of passion and love.

When they finished kissing, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Arnold chuckled a little when he said, "I think I might know the answer to this, but I'll ask it anyway. Helga G. Pataki, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Doi! Of course I'll be your girlfriend Arnold!" They both laugh and Arnold continued to hold her tightly.

"This night is so amazing. I wish it would never end," whispered Helga as she leaned against Arnold.

"I know how you feel." He rested his head on hers and started to stroke her hair.

Then Helga's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Pataki. It's Gerald. Listen, I just got a call from Arnold's folks saying that he has to come home now. It sounds urgent."_

"Why? Is everything ok?"

_"I dunno. They were very vague. Anyways, you better bring Arnold back home pronto."_

"Alright Gerald. Bye." She then looks at Arnold and said, "Sorry to break the moment Football Head, but looks like I need to bring you home. Your best friend said something came up."

"Really? Well then, let's go!" Arnold took Helga's hand and they hurriedly went to Sunset Arms.

When the two arrived at Arnold's house, they noticed something strange – all the lights were off and everything was quiet.

"Something is not right Helga. I don't like the looks of this. It's only 8:00. Mostly everyone is still awake at this time. And look, the front door is open. We need to go inside."


End file.
